BASTARD ,UCHIHA!
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Naruto adalah penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang Naik daun,harus menghadapi bosnya sendiri yang terobsesi terhadap dirinya. "Aku ingin menikahi Naruto."/ "Naru, akhir-akhir ini kau sering muntah-muntah,un.. Kaya orang lagi hamil,un"/ "JANGAN BERCANDA NII-CHAN! TIDAK LUCU TAU!" /WAR:SASUNARU, Yaoi,M-preg. Chap new apdet! RnR, PLEASE! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hadeeeh... kira malah hadir dengan Fic baruu.. ini Fic dibuat karena streesss! Tiba-tiba ada wangsit. Hehe.. semoga suka ya!

**Disclaimer : om Masashi**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight KakaIru**

**Rate : T (untuk sekarang)**

**Gendre : romance,drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE,TYPOS,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Naruto adalah penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang Naik daun. Penggemarnya sebagian besar adalah laki-laki yang mengklaim dirinya seme,namun ada satu fansnya yang fanatik sekali,yang yaitu bos nya sendiri./ "chk.. benar-benar pria aneh. Dia itu tampan,kaya,jenius,presdir pula tapi kenapa malah mengejar laki-laki sepertiku sih?"/ "memang" sahutnya santai"gila Karenamu tepatnya". Warn: SasuNaru**

**.**

**.**

**BASTRAD,UCHIHA!**

Suara riuh gemuruh terdengar diseluruh penjuru Stadiun Amegakure,salah satu bagian Kota Konoha. Semua orang bersorak serta bernyanyi mengiringi seorang pemuda yang tengah bersenandung serta menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik yang dibawakannya. Suara merdunya sungguh membuat semua penggemarnya berteriak kagum,serta keindahan gerakan tariannya membuat semua orang terpukau.

"GYAAAA! NARUTOOOO!"

"I LOVE YOUU NARUTOO!"

Begitulah suara teriakan para penggemar disepanjang Naruto perform. Naruto Namikaze adalah seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun dan terkenal diseluruh jepang saat ini. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal artis Tampan tapi cenderung cantik itu? Bagaimana tidak? Dengan pembawaan yang selalu ceria dan ramah terhadap siapapun itu ditambah dengan talenta yang tidak diragukan lagi dalam menyanyi dan berakting,tentu saja menjadi magnet tersendiri baginya.

Jangan ditanya lagi jika mengenai fisiknya. Pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu mempunyai paras yang sangat tampan dihias hidung yang mungil dan bangir,mata bulat Shappire yang jernih,bibir cherry merah alami serta 3 garis halus yang bertengger dipipi chubbynya menambah kesan imut dan manis terhadap dirinya dibungkus dengan kulit sedikit tan yang langka tanpa cacat dan berambut pirang jabrik. Namun anehnya ,dengan fisik yang sempurna itu ia malah terlihat cantik dan manis. Apalagi perawakannya yang lebih imut dari pemuda umumnya. Karena itulah 80% dari penggemarnya adalah pria yang mengklaim dirinya seme. Hal itu sedikit membuat Naruto sedikit merasa Aneh dan risih juga diteriaki oleh penggemar pria. Laki-laki normal manapun ingin diteriaki penggemar wanita bukan?

Perform Naruto berakhir dengan ucapan terimakasih yang diucapkannya serta tepukan tangan yang berguruh dari para penggemar. Naruto meninggalkan panggungnya dengan sedikit tergesa. Setelah sampai dibelkang panggung,ia segera melepaskan jaket kulit cokelatnya karena gerah dan segera menghempaskan dirinya disofa yang disediakan.

"aku takuut!" serunya tiba-tiba. Seorang pria yang sedari tadi memandanginya hanya mendesah panjang,ia sudah beratus kali mendengar kalimat yang sama terlontar dari mulut mungil artisnya itu. selalu ,ketika selesai disetiap perform.

"mereka penggemarmu Naruto. Bukan Monster!" sahut Iruka sang manajer seraya memberi Naruto minuman jeruk.

Naruto manyun mendengarnya "paman tidak merasa bagaimana rasanya ketika dikejar-kejar laki-laki yang lebih besar darimu!" Naruto berbicara sedikit bergidik "apalagi mereka banyak dan mesum-mesum!" tambahnya semakin membuat bulukunduknya berdiri. Cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan minuman yang ia pegang dengan rasa dahaga yang kentara "haaah.. segarnya" desahnya nikmat.

"salahmu sendiri Naru-chan~ mempunyai wajah idaman setiap seme" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mengecup pipi Iruka tanpa persiapan .

"Kakashi! jaga sikapmu!" tegur Iruka keras dengan muka yang sangat memerah malu. Kakashi yang ditegur hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa. Ia malah mengedikan bahu cuek menambah rasa kesal Iruka. Naruto sih cuek,ia memang sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah mesum Kakashi.

"Aku masih Normal paman Kakashi!" sanggah Naruto. "asal kau tahu aku masih berpacaran dengan Hinata" tambahnya meyakinkan Kakashi bahwa ia masih menyukai seorang wanita cantik berdada besar seperti Hinata.

"Yare-yare~ terserah padamu Naru" sahut Kakashi tidak peduli. Rasanya sudah bosan membahas hal yang sama. Ia menghampiri Naruto,dan duduk persis disebelah Naruto dan memberi Naruto rangkaian bunga mawar merah.

"ASTAGA! Laki-laki pedofil itu tidak ada kapok-kapoknya!" seru Naruto terdengar frustasi ketika melihat serangkai bunga berada dipangkuannya dengan sebuah kartu yang terselip didalamnya. Lantas ia membuka kartu berwarna biru itu.

**Kutunggu direstoran biasa,Naru-chan.**

**Tidak ada penolakan atau karirmu H-A-N-C-U-R.**

**Ur seme**

"cih! Sudah kukatakan berulang aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Aku NORMAL!" ujar Naruto benar-benar stress dengan ancaman yang ditulis dalam surat itu karena Naruto tahu ancaman itu tak pernah main-main. Iruka yang melihatnya jadi merasa prihatin,pasalnya ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Ekor matanya melirik kearah Kakashi sedikit sebal. Namun,pada akhirnya ia juga menyerah,karena Kakashi gencar mengejarnya. Haaah.. Ia jadi mendesah panjang.

"mungkin sebaiknya kau mencoba menerimanya Naru" saran Kakashi benar-benar membuat Naruto murka.

"jangan bercanda paman mesum! Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati Hinata! Dan kau paman mesum! Berhenti menjadi tukang pos dadakan_nya_!" omelnya keras terhadap Kakashi. baru saja ia bekerja,ia sangat cape dan ingin istirahat. Tapi malah mendapatkan hal yang memusingkannya. Beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia merasa diteror dengan penggemar fanatik yang satu ini. Benar-benar tak pernah menyerah.

"aku lebih baik melihatmu marah-marah daripada dipecat oleh presdir muda dan kejam seperti _dia_" Kakashi berbicara agak sedikit ngeri saat membayangkan wajah marah bos besarnya itu.

"chk.. benar-benar pria aneh. Dia itu tampan,kaya,jenius,presdir pula tapi kenapa malah mengejar laki-laki sepertiku sih?" gerutu Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir _dia_. Dengan fisik yang sempurna serta karir yang sangat menjanjikan sepertinya,bahkan dengan satu kedipan mata saja ia mungkin dapat membuat ratusan wanita bertekuk lutut terhadapnya. Benar-benar pria aneh.

AAAAAAAAAA

Ditempat lain,disebuah ruangan elit,seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun sedang menonton layar kaca ukuran besarnya dengan penuh minat. Ia duduk nyaman disebuah sofa yang terlihat empuk,tangannya memegang secangkir kopi,sesekali ia menyeruputnya kalem. Mata tajamnya tak berkedip melihat gambar yang terdapat dilayar LCD ukuran jumbonya,disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah bernyanyi disebuah panggung besar,suara indahnya mengalun merdu membawakan sebuah lagu.

"suara itu harus menjadi milikku"

Pemuda yang berada dalam layar itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto,menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik.

"tubuh seksi itu juga harus menjadi milikku" gumamnya lagi mutlak dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Dan?

Suara dering handphonepun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk kepadanya. Dengan segera ia meraih gadgetnya dan membaca isi pesan itu.

Ia menyeringai senang "waktunya berkencan sayang~" ucapnya seraya mengecup Handphone yang ia pegang.

**From : lovely Naru-chan**

**Setengah jam lagi direstoran.**

AAAAAAAAA

Naruto memandang laki-laki yang berada disebrang kursinya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia sekarang berada diruangan restoran VIP yang dipesan khusus oleh lelaki dihadapannya. Sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menutupi identitasnya dengan segala macam pakaian yang bisa menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya. Naruto mengenakan kaos biru dengan kemeja senada sebagai luarannya. Dilehernya terpasang manis sebuah syal kuning. Kakinya ia bungkus dengan celana jeans biru yang terlihat sedikit kedodoran,yang dipermanis sepatu sneakres putih. Terlihat santai namun sangat menggemaskan,membuatnya terlihat semakin manis saja. Pasti akan Menuai decak kagum dari siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"jangan menatapku dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu Pak Presdir" ujarnya ketus dengan wajah siap membunuh.

"hn" sahut sang Presdir tidak jelas.

"jadi untuk apa lagi kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Naruto tak sabar,ia ingin cepat pulang dan enyah dari pria gila didepannya.

"kau sudah tahu pasti Dobe"

"gah! Sudah berapa kali kukatan Uchiha Teme Sasuke ! Aku menolak! Camkan baik-baik,AKU PRIA NORMAL!" sungut Naruto kalap,lupa bahwa pria dihadapannya adalah boss nya sendiri.

"kalau begitu aku tunggu sampai kau tidak Normal" jawabnya sinting.

"kalau begitu selamanya kau akan tetap menunggu pedhofil!" sahut Naruto benar-benar murka.

"jika begitu kau harus siap menghadapiku selamanya,karena aku takkan pernah menyerah. Sebelum kau jadi milikku" ucap Sasuke edan.

Glek..!

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah. Wajahnya berubah pucat,matanya melotot horror kearah pria tampan dihadapannya. INI GILA! Seumur hidup ditempel dan diteror oleh Uchiha Sasuke teme yang super menyebalkan dan seenaknya itu? Jangan bercanda! Sekarang saja ia sudah hampir depresi menghadapi kegilaannya.

"kau Gila!" seru naruto keras.

"memang" sahut santai Sasuke "gila Karenamu tepatnya" lanjutnya benar-benar dengan ekspresi tenang dan terkendali .

Naruto panik!

'_di-dia benar-benar gila' _batinnya horror saat melihat gelagat berbahaya laki-laki didepannya itu.

"bastard! Kau tahu aku mempunyai Kekasih Teme! Berhentilah mengejarku! Itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Kau juga takkan mempunyai keturunan jika denganku! Berpikirlah dengan otak jeniusmu itu!" seru Naruto berusaha menyadarkan otak Eror pressdirnya dengan kata-kata bijaknya yang sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kecil "aku tahu" timpalnya pendek. Ia mengambil handphonenya dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit heran "apa ini?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"lihat baik-baik. Apakah itu yang kau sebut pacarmu?" sasuke berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto segera mengambil HP nya dan mengamati baik-baik gambar yang terdapat didalamnya. Matanya terbelalak.

"A-Astaga! I-ini bohong! Ini semua pasti rekayasa!" pekiknya panik. Ia segera melayangkan pandangan menuntut penjelasan kepada Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum menghina,"Maaf saja Uchiha pantang berbohong" gumamnya sok banget.

"i-ini bohong.. Hinataa" bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata. Perih. Hatinya terasa ditusuk-tusuk pisau. Mata shapphirenya terbuka berubah meredup. Ia tak menyangka Hinata menghianatinya seperti ini. Padahal ia mulai mencintai gadis pemalu itu. Ia berpikir bahwa Hinata wanita yang sangat baik dan lembut selama ini. Hinata yang setia yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Tapi..

"Kenapa Ia harus berselingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri? Kiba,teganya kau melakukan ini padaku"lirihnya seraya menatap kembali gambar dimana Hinata sedang dalam keadaan yang sama-sama naked dengan Kiba.

Prihatin.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan prihatin. Tapi itu untuk beberapa detik sebelum seringai mengerikan tersungging kembali di bibir pucatnya. Ia bersorak dalam hati.

"jadi,tidak ada alasan kau menolakku lagi,Dobe"

.

.

Tbc or End?

Reviewers yang menentukan.. silahkan,jika memang banyak yang berminat sama Fic gaje ini.. silahkan reviewnyaaa.. (^,^)v


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih Minnaaaa buat Reviewnya.. Ini Kira udah lanjut! Tapiiii... Semoga suka dengan Lanjutannya.. karena,jujur Kira ga PE-DE dengan Fic ini #garuk-garuk kepala

Oke.. selamat membaca!^^

**Disclaimer : om Masashi**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight KakaIru**

**Rate : T+ (untuk sekarang)**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE,TYPOS,DLL**

**...**

Suara alunan musik mengalun ditengah riuh lautan manusia yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya semakin liar dan panas. Seorang pemuda tampan nampak memasang ekspresi jengah ditengah aliran panas diskotik itu. Suara bising itu sungguh membuat sepasang telinga seorang pemuda bersurai raven itu menjadi tidak nyaman,dan pemandangan panas didepannya sungguh membuat matanya sakit. Sungguh ia sangat amat tidak menyukai keramaian! Apalagi yang namanya diskotik!

Lantas kenapa dia berada ditempat seperti itu?

Jawabannya hanya satu.

Naruto Namikaze.

Setelah melihat perselingkuhan kekasihnya dan sahabantnya sendiri a.k.a Hinata dan Kiba di Handphone Sasuke,Naruto pada waktu itu langsung melesat meninggalkan Sasuke ditempat tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun. Tentu saja,Sasuke langsung mengejarnya. Dan berakhirlah Naruto yang berada didiskotik ini.

"Cukup _Dobe_! Kau mabuk!" Hardik Sasuke keras seraya menjauhkan Naruto dari benda laknat yang bernama alkohol itu. Naruto menggeram,matanya berkilat marah memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan benci. Sementara Sasuke membalasnya tak kalah sengit.

"_Teme _hik! Pedopil _Bastard_ hik! Enyah dari hadapanku! Kau hik mengganggu sekali hik! Dasar Pantat Bebek cacat hik !" Hina Naruto habis-habisan dengan suara mabuknya.

CTAK!

Kedutan kesal muncul didahi mulus Sang Uchiha. Kalau saja yang mengatakan itu bukan calon Uke tercinta yang menjadi obsesinya selama ini,maka dapat dipastikan esok hari pemuda itu menjadi seonggok daging tanpa nyawa. Tapi..

"Berhenti kubilang! Kau sudah menghabiskan 3 botol _wine Dobe_!" Bentak Sasuke menghiraukan hinaan nista pujaan hatinya. Ia menatap Naruto kesal seraya terus menjauhkan botol-botol dari jangkauan Naruto.

_'Chk.. Apa hanya karena wanita jelek itu si Dobe jadi frustasi begini? Si Dobe benar-benar mencintai wanita jelek itu?'_ batin Sasuke bertanya kesal sembari menghina Hinata jelek. Padahal,jelas-jelas Hinata itu Miss Jepang tahun ini,otomatis cantik adalah hal mutlak yang ia punya. Namun,mungkin karena menurutnya tidak ada orang yang lebih Cantik dari Naruto.

Cinta memang membuat orang buta!

Bibir Naruto mengerucut lucu,tanda ia sedang _bad mood. _"Bukan Urusanmu hik Boss menyebalkan!" Serunya seraya menunjuk tak sopan wajah Sasuke dengan telujuknya,didekatkannya wajahnya dan Sasuke. "Kau itu hik bukan siapa-siapa," lanjutnya dengan seringai puas diwajahnya setelah mengatakan itu.

Glup!

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Saat ini,Ia berusaha sekuat agar tidak 'menyerang' Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan jarak sedekat ini,ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah memerah Naruto,dengan mata yang sayu karena mabuk. Ditambah bibir merah basah dan hembusan nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya.

Panas! Ia merasakan tubuhnya memanas.

Sesak! Ia merasakan celananya sesak,sesuatu telah membengkak diselangkangannya.

_'Sial!'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

"_Dobe_.." Desisnya tajam. _Onyx_nya menyorot nafsu kearah Naruto. Baiklah,Ia sudah tidak tahan sekarang.

Lalu?

"Kita pulang!" Putusnya seenak jidat. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menyeret Naruto sekuat tenaga. Tentu saja Naruto memberontak kuat,namun tetap saja dirinya diseret,karena cengkraman kuat dan tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya,ditambah Naruto dalam keadaan yang mabuk.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto benar-benar marah. Namun,Sasuke tak menyahut sedikitpun. Malah,semakin mempercepat jalannya menghiraukan pandangan kaget orang-orang yang baru menyadari Naruto Namikaze sang artis idola mereka, berada disana.

Dan?

"GYAAAAA! ITU NARUTOOOOOO!" Koor mereka bersamaan seraya mengejar Sang Namikaze. Sasuke mendesah,Ia segera berlari menghindar dari para NaruHolic itu. Tidak diperdulikannya Naruto yang berlari terseok-seok dibelakangnya yang mulai merasakan pusing dan mual.

"Ugh!" Lenguh Naruto.

"Cepat _Dobe_!" Sasuke berseru agak panik setelah melihat kearah kerumunan manusia dibelakang mereka yang semakin banyak dan memanggil-manggil Naruto. Sasuke terus menyeret lari Naruto kearah parkiran semakin cepat. Wajah Naruto semakin memucat,kepalanya bedenyut pusing efek dari mabuknya,ia bahkan tidak menyadari situasinya sekarang yang semakin gawat.

Sasuke melihat mobilnya sudah dekat dengannya. Ia segera mengambil kunci yang ia simpan didalam saku celananya. Sementara,tangan satunya masih menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Ia kembali menoleh kearah belakang,kerumunan masih mengejarnya. Dalam hati ia berhitung sampai 5,untuk sampai kedalam mobilnya.

1

2

3

4

5

CKLEK!

BRAKK!

Sasuke mendorong Naruto kedalam mobil kemudian menutupnya keras,tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang mengaduh kesakitan,akibat tingkah serampangannya. Kemudian, Ia berlari secepat ia bisa untuk mencapai pintu stir.

Dan?

"Selamat," desahnya saat melihat kerumunan manusia yang kebingungan mencari mereka,tepatnya mencari Naruto.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Brengsek hik!" Naruto terengah kecapean seraya mengumpat kepada Sasuke atas rasa sakit dibokongnya akibat sikap Sasuke yang kasar. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan sayu. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sama,namun lebih tenang. Mual tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi,tenggorokannya terasa penuh serasa sesuatu memberontak ingin keluar. Naruto mencoba menahan desakan untuk muntah disela-sela kesadarannya yang semakin menipis. Dia berhasil,nyaris saja.

"Emmmh.. engh.._Temeeh_.. Ugh!" Naruto tak melanjutkan bicaranya. Ia melenguh sakit ketika rasa pening kembali menyerangnya.

Tapi?

SERRR!

Sasuke menoleh cepat kearah Naruto,darahnya berdesir keseluruh tubuh. Entah kenapa suara Naruto seperti sebuah desahan erotis ditelingannya. Chk,Sial! Sesuatu diantara selangkangannya kembali menegang,padahal nyaris saja dia lupa tadi.

"Jangan menggodaku_ Dobe_," suara berat Sasuke terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ia menahan nafas saat melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini. Semenatara,Naruto terus melenguh kecil karena rasa pusing dan mualnya.

_'Tahan! Tahan! Tahaan!' _

Sasuke terus menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Naruto yang tengah tak berdaya saat ini.

Karena..

"Akan lebih baik kita bercinta dalam kesadaran penuh bukan Naru-chan~?" katanya edan dengan seringai mesum dibibir pucat seksinya. Tangannya membelai pipi gembil Naruto dengan lembut,mata _onyx_ nya terus menyusuri setiap lekuk garis wajah sempurna sang Namikaze,kemudian tangannya turun membelai bibir merah basah Naruto dengan sensual. Ia membayangkan bagaimana bibir ini akan mendesahkan namanya dengan nada seksi diatas ranjang. Ah! membayangkannya saja membuat dia merasa gila.

Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

_'Sedikit saja'_ pikirnya sedeng. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat alkohol. Matanya memandang lurus _shapphire_ yang telah menjeratnya dalam pandangan pertama itu,ia mulai bisa merasakan deru nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya,panas.

Cup!

Sasuke mencium bibirnya mesra. Ia bisa melihat tatapan sayu dari dua bola mata Naruto saat ini. Hal itu membuatnya semakin bergairah dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan ganas,mencicipi rasa manis dari mulut seseorang yang telah menjadi obsesinya selama ini. Erangan terdengar dari mulut Naruto saat sasuke melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan menghisap kuat lidah Naruto dengan bernafsu. Membuat sensasi menggelitik dan efek strum ditubuh Sasuke yang baru pertama kali mengecap mulut manis Naruto,walaupun dia juga masih merasakan sisa rasa wine didalam mulut Naruto. Ia merengkuh kepala Naruto lebih dekat dengannya,Narutopun mengalungkan tangan kelehernya secara refleks. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam cumbuannya dan mulai menjelajah rongga mulut naruto dengan kasar,menjilat,memelintir,dan menghisap lidah Naruto. Ciuman itupun semakin panas,sasuke terus menjelajahi setiap inci dalam rongga mulut Naruto yang membuatnya gila,hingga tetesan saliva _entah milik siapa_ menetes diatara dagu mereka. Membuat Naruto mengerang keras.

"Mmmmh... Mmmh! Engh..!"

Hingga rontaan kecil Naruto menghentikan ciuman panas itu. Sasuke mengerti akan kebutuhan oksigen mereka.

"Hah..hah..haah" Nafas mereka memburu.

Seringai mesum Sasuke menghiasi wajahnya. Demi Tuhan! Itu adalah ciuman ternikmat dan terbaik yang pernah dialami seumur hidupnya. Ia merasakan keinginan untuk melakukannya terus.

Gawat!

Ia mulai kecanduan. Bibir Naruto bagai efek _heroine_baginya_._

"Ugh.. Apa aku lakukan sekarang?" bisiknya seraya menahan sesak dibawah celananya.

Sudah diputuskan! Sasuke akan me-_rape_ Naruto sekarang juga!

Sasuke mulai membuka syal yang dipakai Naruto. Dibuangnya syal itu sembarang. Dan..

Leher jenjang nan seksi Naruto terekspos jelas didepan Sasuke. Kulit tan yang kelihatan mengkilat efek dari keringat membuat Naruto semakin menggairahkan. Lagi-lagi,Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Ia mencondongkan kepalanya kearah leher jenjang Naruto.

Dekat..

Dekat..

Dekat..

De-

"HOEEEKKKK!"

"..."

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH! NAMIKAZE NARUTOOOO! KUBUNUH KAUUU!"

"..."

Hening..

Hening..

"MA-MAKSUDKU.. KUPERKOSA KAUUU!"

Haah.. Dasar plin plan!

.

AAAAAA

.

Iruka mondar-mandir gelisah bak setrikaan diruang tamu _Appartement _Naruto. Sesekali dilihatnya jam yang bertengger ditangan kecoklatannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu malam,tapi Naruto belum pulang juga. Ia khawatir sekali karena sedari tadi ia menghubungi Naruto,tapi Handphonenya tak aktif. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto. Ia juga sudah menanyakan kepada Kakashi untuk menghubungi Bossnya,menanyakan apa ia sedang bersama Naruto atau tidak? Dan ternyata Sasuke sama tak bisa dihubungi. Setahunya,tadi Naruto berpamitan kepadanya untuk menemui Sasuke.

Tapi..

Tak biasanya Naruto seperti ini. Biasanya Naruto tak perlu lama untuk makan malam bersama Sasuke. Apalagi ia baru selesai Konser,pastilah cape. Dan ia selalu tahu,Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan artisnya itu kelelahan.

"Ya Tuhan.. Naruto dimana kau?" suaranya terdengar frustasi. Sebenarnya bukan Narutonya saja yang ia khawatirkan,tetapi..

"Minato-san sangat menakutkan jika dia marah,ba-bagaimana ini?"

Nasib dirinya juga ditangan sang kepala Namikaze yang terkenal overprotektif itu.

TENG TONG

Suara bel membuat Iruka setidaknya merasa lega. Pria berumur 30 tahun itu segera bergegas membuka pintu. Ia tahu Narutolah yang ada dibalik pintu itu,karena : memangnya siapa yang akan bertamu tengah malam begini?.Dalam hati ia berjanji , akan langsung 'menyemprot ' Naruto.

Ceklek!

"Aku berjanji takkan memeberimu jatah Ramen selama se- SASUKE-SAMA?!" omelan yang dimaksudkan untuk Naruto dari Iruka itu terpotong dengan kekagetan Iruka saat melihat Sasuke tengah menggendong Naruto ala _bridal Style_ yang sepertinya sedang tak sadarkan diri,dengan wajah yang terlihat kacau dan tertekuk.

"ASTAGAAA! APA YANG TERJADI?" pekik pria berambut cokelat itu semakin panik saat melihat jas yang dipakai Sasuke penuh dengan muntahan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke berjalan melewati Iruka yang tengah berwajah cengok.

Tap

Tap

Langkah Sasuke terhenti "Dimana kamar Naruto?" suara dingin Sasuke mengagetkan Iruka yang berdiri mematung dibelakang.

"A-ano.. Dilantai dua sebelah Kiri ruang bersantai" jawab Iruka sedikit kikuk,karena ia masih tidak percaya boss besarnya berada disini ,dihadapannya malam-malam,ditambah menggendong Naruto pula.

_'Apa benar itu Presdir atau jangan-jangan hantu?'_ Iruka mulai membatin eror.

"Hn"

Dengan ringan Sasuke menaiki satu persatu tangganya,seakan tubuh Naruto yang digendongnya tidak berat sama sekali. Dalam satu kali pandang saja Sasuke langsung yakin bahwa pintu didepannya adalah kamar Naruto. Kenapa? Karena pintunya berwarna oranye. Seluruh jepang juga tahu,Namikaze Naruto adalah pencinta warna cerah yang satu itu.

Satu langkah saat memasuki kamar Naruto,Sasuke langsung dihidangkan aroma khas Naruto yang membuat pikirannya rileks dan tenang. Ah! Betapa Sasuke sangat menyukai aroma _mint citrus_ khas Naruto itu,membuatnya kecanduan. Dengan telaten,ia membaringkan Naruto diatas ranjang _king size_nya.

"Eng.. Kalian berdua tega mengkhianatiku," suara igauan lirih Naruto tak sengaja didengar Sasuke. Dengan datar ia memandangi Naruto,menanti kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari Naruto.

"Hiks.. Hinata-chan.." lanjut Naruto memanggil kekasihnya dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari matanya yang terpejam.

_What the hell?!_

Mata Sasuke melotot marah saat nama terlarang itu keluar dari mulut Naruto ,sambil menangis pula?

_' Apa-apaan dia itu! Menangis hanya karena wanita tidak jelas seperti Hyuuga?'_Sasuke mendumel dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan sahabatku sendiri?"

_'Cih! Sebenarnya dia sakit hati karena siapa? Hyuuga atau Inuzuka?'_

"Kiba.. Kiba.. Kiba..engh.. Aku sedih sekali padahal aku sangat me- engh"

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak saat memikirkan kelanjutan kalimat Naruto. Ia mulai parno sendiri.

Me-nyukaimu?

Me-ncintaimu?

Me-nyayangimu?

Gila! Kalau salah satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto adalah seperti yang dipikirkannya. Sasuke berjanji akan segera menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk Kiba. What the hell? Jadi selama ini Naruto diam-diam menyukai pria lain? Jadi,berpacaran dengan Hinata adalah sandiwara untuk menutupi hubungan mereka?

Sasuke mulai gila sendiri dengan pemikiran-pemikiran kurang wajarnya.

"Padahal aku mempercayaimu Kiba. Engh.. hiks.. Jika kau menyukai Hinata aku rela.. Hiks.. Tapi jangan bermain dibelakangku dong!" Racau Naruto tak sadar seraya menunjuk-nunjuk langit-langit kamarnya. Mungkin,dalam mimpinya ia sedang berbicara langsung dengan Kiba.

Sasuke?

Dia _cengok _sendiri. Jadinya menyesal sudah marah-marah dan kesal tak jelas. Jadi siapa yang salah?

"_Dobe.._ kau membuatku merasa aneh," desis Sasuke seraya menjambak rambunya sendiri frustasi. Ia jadi heran sendiri dengan tingkahnya.

Chk.. Padahal,dari awal juga tingkahnya memang diluar angka normal bukan?

Sasuke mulai bangkit dari ranjang Naruto,tangannya mulai melucuti pakaiannya yang kotor. Dibuangnya sembarang pakaiannya,hingga tersisa kaos oblong putih dan boxer nya saja. Lalu,ia menoleh kearah Naruto. Tiba-tiba seringai iblis terpatri diwajahnya.

Tapi...

Tok Tok Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat niat suci(?) Sasuke langsung hancur.

"Masuk!" dengan malas Sasuke menjawab. Tak lama Iruka masuk kedalam kamar Naruto yang tak terkunci itu. Iruka sempat terkejut saat melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Sasuke,wajahnya memerah malu sekaligus mengagumi tubuh indah nan _sixpack_ Boss bes_ar_nya itu. Entah Iruka sedang beruntung atau sial mendapati tubuh setengah telanjang Sasuke.

_'Kakashi.. kalah jauh!_' Iruka mulai membandingkan dengan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ada apa?" kata Sasuke bertanya datar,raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakan suatu emosi. Berbading terbalik dengan hatinya yang sedang dongkol.

"A-Ano.. Saya akan mengganti pakaian Naruto dengan piyama," Nada suara Iruka terdengar ragu saat mengatakannya.

"Hn," gumamnya sambil beranjak. "Malam ini aku tidur disini," lanjutnya dengan nada yang tak ingin dibantah. Iruka hanya bisa mengangguk kaku,dan dalam hati berdoa: semoga keponakan kesayangannya selamat.

Sasuke pun beranjak kekamar mandi dan Iruka yang mulai mengganti pakaian Naruto.

...

Sinar matahari pagi mulai terlihat dicelah-celah gorden yang terbuka. Namun,sepasang insan masih setia berbaring tidur diatas ranjang hangat nan empuk mereka. Saling berpelukan,membagi kehangatan masing-masing bak sepasang suami istri.

Tunggu!

Sepertinya yang sedang tidur hanyalah salah satunya. Karena,pemuda yang lainnya telah tebangun dengan senyuman hangat diwajahnya seraya memandang penuh khikmat kearah pemuda yang tengah berbaring nyenyak dalam pelukannya. Pemuda yang terbangun yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu,menikmati setiap detik yang berjalan saat ini.

Ini adalah mimpinya selama ini.

Ini adalah bayangnya selama ini.

Ini adalah obsesinya selama ini.

Yaitu,tidur dan bangun tidur, seranjang dengan Naruto. Haaah! Indahnya hidup ini!

"Engh...," suara lenguhan kecil terdengar dari mulut mungil Naruto. Matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap lucu berusaha mengembalikan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul. Tatapan khas bangun tidur sayunya memandang lurus kearah wajah tampan Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"_Ohayou_ sayang~" Sapa Sasuke benar-benar lembut penuh penghayatan seraya mengecup dahi sang Namikaze.

"_Ohayou_" balas Naruto dengan suara seraknya,"Engh.. kepalaku pusing" keluhnya belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin lebar saat tidak mendapati penolakan dari Naruto,sehingga ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha. "Mau kupijat Istriku?" tawar Sasuke sinting,merasa bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang suami dan memperlakukan Naruto layaknya istri yang sedang sakit. Lantas,presdir muda itupun memijat kepala Naruto pelan. Sehingga,membuat sang empu keenakan.

"Bagaimana enak tidak, Naru-koi?"

"Hmmm," Naruto hanya menggumam sebagai balasan yang berarti 'iya'. Sasuke dengan senang hati meneruskan pijatannya.

Pijat

Pijat

Pi-

Tunggu!

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat ia baru menyadari sesuatu _'Sepertinya ada yang salah,'_batinnya bodoh. Dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kearah pemuda tampan disampingnya. Lalu?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

GUBRAKKK!

.

"KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU IDIOT!"

Baiklah.. Sepertinya pagi ini _Appartement _itu akan diwarnai pertengkaran kecil 'suami istri' (?).

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat kekacauan yang lalu...

"Kau! Enyahlah dari hadapanku pedopil…," ujar Naruto,keras,_"Dasar Gila_" lanjutnya, dengan tatapan horror. Saat ini,mereka tengah berada diruang tamu ditemani Iruka yang masih kewalahan akibat memisahkan pertengkaran beberapa saat lalu.

Plok.. Plok.. Plok…!

Sasuke bertepuk tangan.

"Jadi begitukah sikapmu kepada orang yang telah menolongmu setelah kau memuntahinya?" tanya Uchiha bungsu, mengejek Naruto. "Apakah Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang yang tidak tahu terimakasih? " lanjutnya sarkastik, dengan dengusan kecil. Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengar kalimat pedas yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

_'A-Aku benar-benar me-muntahinya?' _

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto mulai mengelak,ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan orang gila macam Uchiha Sasuke didepannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sengit.

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya terserah "Jika kau tak percaya bisa kau tanyakan pada managermu," ia mengerling kearah Iruka yang sedang duduk diantara pemuda-pemuda yang sedang bersitegang itu (Naruto- Iruka- Sasuke). Lantas,Naruto menoleh kearah Iruka dengan pandangan –Apa –benar – yang-dikatakannya?.

Iruka mengangguk.

Naruto mangap-mangap tidak jelas bak ikan koi. Sementara,sang Uchiha tersenyum iblis penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi,bisakah aku meminta imbalannya?" Imbuh Sasuke dengan senyuman iblis yang bertengger terus diwajahnya.

Dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah Naruto menjawab "Apa maumu? " Nada suara ketus itu menyiratkan rasa tak enak dari sang empu.

_'Chk.. Dasar tidak tulus!_' Naruto terus mendumel sedari tadi dalam hati.

"Mudah!" jawab Sasuke ekspresif, " seperti yang sudah kukatakan dari tadi, kau cukup menjadi kekasihku saja,"katanya melanjutkan.

"Kau! Aaaarrrgh!".

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut_indigo_ tengah duduk cantik disebuah sofa berwarna putih disuatu ruangan. Didepannya,seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang mirip dengannya berdiri menghadap jendela. Dalam keheningan,salah satunya memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah membicarakan soal ini dengan paman Hiashi"

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat Nii-san?" sahut gadis bernama Hinata itu sedikit agak ragu.

"Tidak,kita semua telah membicarakannya dengan matang. Kurasa kau juga tidak keberatan bukan Hime,jika bertunangan dengan Naruto?"

Blush!

Wajah memerah Hinata cukup membuat Neji merasa yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Keputusannya sudah bulat,hari ini ia akan membicarakannya dengan Naruto,kalau bisa dengan Minato sekalian.

_'Dengan begitu Hyuuga Corp,akan lebih mudah dan cepat mencapai kejayaan. Apapun yang terjadi pertunangan ini harus terjadi! Karena... Ini juga satu-satunya cara untuk menghancurkanmu ,Uchiha'_

.

.

**TBC..**

**Ups.. Maaf Gaje. Heheh.. pasti ngecewain ya? Maaf Maaf Maaf.. Habisnya Kira keabisan ide.. **

**Yah.. kalo fic gaje Ini banyak yang Kecewa mungkin ga akan Kira lanjut. Kira akan melanjutkan Fic yang belum kelar yang lainnya.. **

**Tapi..**

**Kalo ada yang masih MINAT dan Suka,Kira akan pertimbangin deh.. **

**Bukannya apa-apa.. Suer! Kira takut reader kecewa,soalnya Fic ini paling buanyak responnya,sementara ide Kira malah tumpul n' mentok. Jadinya,ga pede gituuuuu...**

**Aah.. Gitu deh! Kalo bisa Kira minta Sarannya..**

**Enaknya fic ini digimanain?**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review Minnaaa.. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : om Masashi**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight KakaIru**

**Rate : M (untuk sekarang)**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE,TYPOS,DLL.**

**.**

**.**

SELAMAT MEMBACA!^^

.

.

Jangankan bicara,hanya untuk berdehempun Kiba yakin tenggorokannya tak mampu. Pria manis bertato unik diwajahnya itu,hanya bisa tertunduk dengan tubuh gemetar plus keringat dingin ditubuhnya. Lain Kiba, lain Hinata. Gadis cantik baik hati namun nasibnya malang itu, sedari tadi hanya bisa sesegukan dipelukan sang kakak sepupu alias Neji. Pria berwajah tampan nan kalem itu,hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah yang tak berubah sama sekali, yaitu datar. Benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang pemuda Hyuuga itu pikirkan.

"Maaf,Neji-nii.. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini dengan Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto datar memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam itu. Matanya mengerling kearah Kiba yang masih setia menunduk. Sahabat Inuzuka-nya itu hanya bergumam kata maaf dengan rona wajah yang menyiratkan penyesalan yang mendalam atas kejadian luar kehedaknya itu.

Luar kehendak?

Ya, sahabatnya itu bilang bahwa: dirinya dan Hinata melakukan 'itu' saat keadaan sedang mabuk, dan sama sekali tidak sengaja. Namun, apapun alasannya, Naruto tetap merasa sangat kecewa kepada mantan kekasih (Karena baru saja Naruto memutuskan Hinata) dan sahabatnya,Kiba. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur ,dan Hinata tidak mungkin mengembalikan kehormatannya. Sehingga, artis yang sedang naik daun itu lebih memilih mengakhiri semuanya. Ia terluka, bukan karena cintanya dikhianati, ia yakin Hinata sangat mencintainya. Gadis baik hati itu, tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang dapat mencoreng klan Hyuuga.

Naruto hanya sangat kecewa.

"Hiks.. Na-naru-kun.. Hiks.. Kumohon ja-jangaan.. Aku sangat mencintaimu," gadis indigo itu masih berusaha meyakinkan orang yang paling dicintainya untuk mencabut keputusannya, walaupun tangisnya masih pecah hingga saat ini. Kenapa semua ini jadi rumit begini? Kenapa adegan 'asusila' dirinya dan Kiba harus tersebar didunia maya? Ia sudah cukup malu dengan reaksi publik kepadanya, ditambah dengan keluarganya yang menghujam keras kepadanya. Dan sekarang Naruto memutuskannya, bahkan sebelum Neji menyampaikan niatnya untuk melanjutkan hubungannya kejenjang yang lebih serius. Tapi, ternyata itu semua hanya imajinasinya saja. Dan, semuanya hancur.

Hinata sungguh gadis cantik baik hati yang kebetulan bernasib sangat sial.

'_Maafkan aku Hinata, semua ini salahku,'_ Kiba membatin bersalah. '_Tapi, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini,_ _karena aku sangat mencintaimu,' _lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya mendesah. Dalam hatinya, sungguh ia sangat tidak enak hati dan kasihan kepada gadis cantik itu. Sebenarnya, dalam hatinya yang polos ia percaya Hinata dan Kiba tidak mungkin sengaja melakukannya. Pikirannya yang masih jauh dari polusi juga menyangkal semua prasangka buruk terhadap kemungkinan kejadian ini adalah jebakan yang dilakukan pihak tertentu terhadap Hinata. Ia, yakin semua ini hanya kecelakaan yang tak disengaja.

Haaah.. Dasar polos!

"Gomen Hinata.. Aku tetap tidak bisa. Dan Kiba?" Naruto berbicara bergiliran kepada Hinata, kemudian memanggil sahabatnya.

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. Sungguh, ia sangat malu kepada Naruto. "Gomen..," lirihnya.

"Aku sangat kecewa.." lirih Naruto pahit mengutarakan isi hatinya. "Tapi aku juga tahu.. Kalian berdua takkan mungin sengaja melakukannya. Aku percaya kepada kalian," katanya bijak,sangat baik hati dan terkesan dewasa.

Pada saat yang bersamaan Neji meyakini dirinya melihat perubahan raut wajah Kiba yang semakin menunjukan rasa bersalahnya. _'Ada yang tidak beres dengan bocah Inuzuka ini.'_

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari sofa berwarna krem itu, sedikit merapikan jaketnya dulu sebelum berujar. "Sepertinya, tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi. Aku pergi," pamitnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, kearah 3 orang yang sedang duduk dalam kebisuan. Pemuda manis itu pun meninggalkan ruangan kerja Hinata, berniat menemui manajernya yang mungkin sedang kalang kabut mengkhawatirkannya, karena sebentar lagi acara "Talk Show" yang dihadirinya sebagai bintang tamu setengah jam lagi akan mulai.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

"Aah.. nnnh.. Kaka- annh.. shi.. Hentikan..aaah!" Iruka mendesah hebat saat tangan Kakashi membelai dadanya lembut seraya menghisap area sensitif lehernya.

"Tapi, tubuhmu menginginkannya, Iru-koi," jawab Kakashi disela-sela cumbuan panasnya.

Iruka hanya mengeliat gelisah, apalagi tangannya sukses dicengkram pria mesum diatasnya. Ka Sungguh, sebenarnya dalam hati , Iruka sudah mencak-mencak menyumpahi kelakuan mesum kekasihnya yang sudah tingkat akut. Namun sungguh sial, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan akal pikiran dan hati nuraninya.

"Ahh.. Henti-khaan.. ahn.. Baka!" teriak Iruka kesal. Ia terus berusaha memberontak agar terlepas dari Kakashi yang saat ini malah sedang berusaha melepaskan kancing celana Iruka dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa kalian berdua sudah selesai aku sepertinya harus segera pergi ke gedung D untuk menghadiri acara Tlak Show"

Suara super datar dan tanpa intonasi itu mengintrupsi kegiatan panas KakaIru. Jika anda berpikir si Author typo pada pernyataan diatas, itu salah. Memang begitu, Naruto memang mengucapkannya tanpa intonasi sedikitpun alias lempeng. Sehingga membuat Author cengok sendiri, karena takjub saat melihat wajah super datar Naruto yang dapat melebihi datarnya wajah para Uchiha.

Oke, Back to story..

Iruka terpekik kaget masih dalam posisi panasnya.

Pandang

Pandang

Pan-

Blush!

"HUWAAAAA... MENYINGKIRA DARI ATASKU MANUSIA SAWAH!" Dengan wajah super merah, Iruka berteriak seraya menyingkirkan Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan?

Bruugh!

Debaman keras terdengar dilantai, hasil bunyi dari pantulan tubuh Kakashi dan keramik.

"Awww! Kejam sekali dirimu wahai Kekasih!" seru Kakashi dengan lebay seraya meringgis berlebihan. Sungguh, Naruto yang melihatnya hampir muntah dibuat illfeel. Sementara Iruka medelik penuh dendam kematian kearah Kakashi.

Lalu, secepat kilat mereka berdua merapihkan pakaian mereka yang sedikit berantakan, akibat kegiatan tadi.

'_Haaah.. Gagal deh dapet jatah,'_ Kakashi membatin nista.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naru.. Err.. Apa sudah waktunya Talk show?" Iruka bertanya dengan pertanyaan bodoh, sangat gugup dengan wajah berkeringat dinginnya.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya keudara. "Paman Iruka tidak usah segugup itu, aku sudah biasa melihatnya." Ujar Naruto santai seraya membuka menentang kostum yang akan ia pakai sebentar lagi. _'Aku hanya mengira tadinya kukira paman mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, tapi...'_ batin Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena sebal.

Iruka sweatdrop, sementara Kakakshi hanya nyengir.

Pandangan Iruka beralih kepada Kakashi, wajahnya berubah murka. "Pergi dari hadapanku manusia sawah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!" kesalnya kepada sang kekasih. "Ayo.. Naru-chan! Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap!" Lanjutnya mengalihkan kepada Naruto dengan nada lembut, kentara dengan nada yang ia berikan kepada Kakashi. pria dewasa berwajah manis itu lantas mengajak mengajak Naruto keruang berhias.

"Ha-ah.. Mempunyai Uke galak memang sedikit merepotkan. Apalagi dalam keadan PMS begini," keluhnya edan. Tunggu saja sampai Iruka mendengar keluhanmu Kakashi! Mungkin Iruka takkan segan-segan membunuhmu.

Penata rias wanita itu tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dalam hati saat ia merias wajah tampan tapi err.. Cantik itu. Walaupun dia sudah menjadi penata rias tetap sang penyanyi selama hampir enam bulan lamanya, tapi ia tak pernah melewatkan rasa kagumnya saat melihat wajah malaikat Naruto.

'_Kawaii.. Tapi sayang, kenapa ada wanita yang tega mengkhianati pemuda sesempurna ini?_' batin penata rias itu mengingat gosip panas yang pagi tadi ia lihat dimajalah.

"Selesai, Naruto-san!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak, lantas ia segera menoleh dan terkekeh kearah wanita itu, "Arigatou Tenten-san!" ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum lima jari andalannya. Tenten mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

"Huuuft.. 5 menit lagi ya?" guman Naruto berbisik pelan. Ia mendesah berat. Pikiriannya menerawang entah kemana.

'_Sepertinya, mulai sekarang wartawan akan selalu mengejarku,_' batinnya mengeluh. Dengan menggunakan jas putih dengan dasi hitam, Naruto memantapkan dirinya didepan cermin.

Seperti biasa ... Awesome!

Pikirnya Narsis.

"Naru_.. Take_ ke tiga kamu main. Bersiap-siaplah!" seru Iruka diluar. Naruto tak menyahut, ia hanya sedikit mengangguk. Lalu, dengan mantap ia melangkah keluar, bersiap menghadapi berjuta pertanyaan yang akan ia dengar dari wartawan dan masyarakat. Dan sungguh Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa seluruh fansnya mensyukuri apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang presiden direktur dari _Sharingan entertaiment,_ dan mungkin beberapa tahun kedepan akan menjabat sebagai CEO untu menggantikan ayahnya. Sasuke adalah termasuk pria kategori tersexy kedua didunia, selain karena prestasi dibidang bisnis yang sukses besar, ia juga dianugerahi dengan paras yang luar biasa tampan dan tubuh bak model profesional .

Kekayaan, kekuasaan, kesempurnaan fisik, otak jenius.

Empat komponen yang membuat sosok Uchiha Sasuke menjadikannya terlihat sempurna, dan tentunya dikagumi dan dipuja banyak orang, terutama kaum hawa. Namun, pria berperangai dingin itu, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan semua itu. Manuisa tetap manusia bukan? Pasti ada kelemahannya. Dan sosok Uchiha Sasukepun punya kelemahan. Satu kelemahan saja.

Ia adalah seorang Gay _ralat_ Narutoseksual. Sasuke hanya tertarik pada Naruto, tidak pada yang lain, tidak juga pada wanita paling cantik sedunia. Dia hanya Naruto seksual.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak menganggap itu satu kelemahan. Malah ia terlihat bangga dengan itu.

"Karena, memiliki uke sepertimu adalah sebuah anugerah yang terindah Naru-sayang," bisik Sasuke seraya menatap lekat-lekat paras manis dan begitu cantik yang ada diponselnya. Lelaki yang sudah ia cap paten menjadi miliknya, kekasihnya, ukenya, pendamping hidupnya sampai ajal menjemput, bahkan sampai hidup lagi, pikirnya edan.

Lalu?

Ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya seluruh ruangan kerjanya yang mewah dan sangat luas itu. _Onyx_nya berhenti tepat dijam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10. 15 pagi. Tersenyum sedetik, lantas ia bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu diatas meja kerjanya. Dan..

Klik!

"_Kita sambut bintang tamu kita, Namikaze Naruto!"_

"_Arigatou.. Selamat pagi menjelang siang Minna-san!"_

"_Apa kabar Naruto-san? Apakah harimu menyenangkan?"_

"_Ah! baik Konan-san! Eerr.. hehe.. Kurasa menyenangkan."_

Pria tampan berusia 26 tahun itu, duduk nyaman diatas sebuah sofa khusus miliknya seranya memandang lekat kearah televisi yang sedang menyiarkan acara Talk shoe yang dibintang tamui oleh Naruto. Haaah.. Sasuke merasa dirinya menjadi seorang maniak. Mengapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan pemuda 19 tahun itu?

Mungkin pesona Naruto saja yang salah. Ia mulai menyalahkan Naruto atas perangainya.

Kring Kring Kring..

'_Telpon sialan!'_ umpat Sasuke merasa acara kesukaannya terganggu. Namun, si raven tetap beranjak dan mengangkat teleponnya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau merusak citra profesionalnya sedikitpun. Uchiha itu perfeksionis.

Klik!

"Hn?" gumam pemuda itu malas seraya menempelkan telepon itu ditelinganya.

"_A-ano maaf tuan. Hyuuga-san sedang menunggu diluar." _Sahut seorang wanita diseberang sana penuh rasa hormat, tapi terselip nada kegugupan dicampur genit didalamnya.

"Hyuuga?" beonya heran. Ada urusan apa Hyuuga itu dengannya? Tumben sekali, rela-rela menemuinya sampai ke kantornya_. Hell no_.. Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu sudah mendarah daging menjadi rival. Yah.. Apapun alasannya pasti ini adalah situasi yang sangat penting.

"Suruh dia masuk!" perintahnya sebelum menutup telepon itu sepihak. Selanjutnya, Uchiha muda itu mematikan Televisinya dahulu, walau dengan ogah-ogahan sih. Tapi kan gak etis juga kalau ada si Hyuuga bertamu tapi Televisinya hidup. Kemanakah citra Uchiha yang _workholic _itu?

Tak berapa lama, terbukalah pintu kantor Sasuke, menampakan seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat panjang tengah berjalan penuh keangkuhan kearahnya. Dan adu _death galre _Uchiha-Hyuuga tar terelakkan.

Neji mendudukan dirinya tanpa aba-aba seenaknya tanpa izin dari sang pemilik. Sasuke mendengus atas tingkah seenaknya si Hyuuga itu.

"Aku tidak tahu seorang Hyuuga bersikap tidak sopan seperti itu," kata Sasuke menyindir dengan nada yang terdengar dingin sekaligus muak.

"Lebih baik daripada Uchiha yang bersikap kotor dan licik," timpal Neji sengit. Mereka berdua benar-benar membuka acara pembicaraan dengan tidak berprikepembukaan bicara.

Sasuke memandang Neji tajam, "Apa maksud mulut busukmu itu Hyuuga?" desisnya marah karena tidak terima atas apa yang dikatakan lawannya.

Neji terkekeh merendahkan, dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin muak.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kelakuan busukmu Uchiha. Semua yang menimpa Hinata itu salahmu! Selama ini, aku tahu kau menginginkan Naruto," katanya blak-blakan dengan tenang namun sangat terdengar emosi.

Sasuke terpaku sebentar, sebelum seringai licik terpatri diwajah tampannya. "Heh! Punya bukti apa kau menuduhku ahn?" tantangnya menyebalkan.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Karena aku tahu caramu yang menghalalkan segala cara!" desisnya rendah.

Memutar matanya bosan, lantas Sasuke berujar, "Jangan meras dirimu suci Hyuuga! Kau kira aku tidak tahu rencana licikmu untuk mendapatkan Naruto? Jangan bercanda! Bahkan aku tahu rencana busukmu itu! Mudah ditebak!"

Braak!

Suara gebrakan meja yang Neji hasilkan membuat suasana itu semakin mencekam dan tegang. Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya memandang Neji yang sedang melotot.

"Kenapa? Kau berniat mempercepat pernikahan mereka berdua, kemudian memanfaatkan Namikaze crop untuk kepentinganmu pribadi dan setelah itu kau merebut suami dari sepupumu sendiri dengan menusuknya dari belakang. Bukankah aku tepat sasaran Hyuuga? Hohow.. bahkan itu terdengar lebih busuk."

"DIAM KAU! UCHIHA BASTARD!"

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

"Ha-ah.. Akhirnya selesai juga!" desah Naruto seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya dijok mobil mewah mercedesnya. "Paman Iruka..?" panggilnya kemudian kearah pria dewasa disampingnya yang sedang duduk dibelakang stir.

"Hmm.. Ya?" sahutnya mulai memajukan mobilnya.

"Apa paman yakin para pemburu berita itu sudah tidak mengejar kita lagi?" tanyanya khawatir. Matanya mengedarkan kearah luar dengan rasa gelisah.

"Tidak, percayalah.. Kakashi sudah mengatasi semuanya. Tenang saja." Jawabnya membuat Naruto mendesah_lega.

Hari ini Naruto begitu lelah, sangat lelah. Setelah acara Talk show itu Naruto langsung dikerubuni dan dikejar-kejar para wartawan dan paparazzi yang meminta keterangan atas semua yang terjadi dengan kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Astaga! Mereka itu apa tidak mengerti? Perasaannya saja masih galau, apa mereka tidak bisa membuatnya beristirahat sekarang?

Dan beruntunglah Naruto mempunya presdir seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang perhatian. Dia dibebaskan setelah acara tadi, padahal jadwalnya masih banyak.

'_Si teme itu.. Mulai menyoggokku,_' batin Naruto geli. Naruto kemudian mengingat kejadian tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat bekerja saat ia sarapan bersama dengan boss nya itu.

"_Jadilah kekasihku." _

Sungguh, itu adalah kalimat sederhana yang efeknya luar biasa untuk Naruto. Ia sedikit bergidik saat membayangkan seringai mesum dan tatapan tajam ala predator Sasuke.

'_Aiiish.. Kenapa aku malah memikirkan si siteme pantat ayam itu sih?'_ pikirnya menggerutu sendiri.

...

Warn: lemon dimulai (dibawah umur dilarang baca!)

Setelah sampai ke appartementnya, Naruto langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king sizenya, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk si pirang melaju kealam mimpi.

Beberapa lama kemudian, seorang pria membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang terbaring nyenyak diranjangnya._ Onyx_nya memandang lembut kearah pemuda yang tidur dengan nafas yang teratur dan wajah damai.

'_Sangat cantik,_' pikirnya kemudian. Pemuda yang ternyata Sasuke itu lalu duduk disebelah Naruto.

Senyuman tipis terpatri diwajahnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat lelah sayangku..," gumamnya seraya menyondongkan tubuhnya kewajah Naruto dan mengecup bibir ranum pemuda yang telah diklaim kekasihnya itu.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu, Naruto melenguh pelan "Nngh.."

Narutopun terbangun. Matanya membuka sempurna. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang didepannya Naruto terbelalak. "Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!"

Sasuke tersenyum watados, "Sudah bangun sayangku? Koniciwa..,"katanya santai seraya menyeringai saat menyadari wajah Naruto yang pucat pasi.

"Pergi ka-uuuummmph!" seruan Naruto terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya kasar. Matanya terbelalak.

"Mmmh.. mmph.. te-mmmph –mmeh.. jang-annmmph!"

Salah langkah. Dengan Naruto yang berusaha bicara, membuat Sasuke mendapat kesempatan untuk melesakan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Naruto. Dengan lihainya Sasuke mengobrak abrik mulut Naruto, mengecap rasa manis dan nikmat mulut Naruto. Si pirang terus berusaha memberontak, namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Keadaan ia yang baru bangun tidur membuat tenaganya melemah. Sasuke menghisap kuat lidah Naruto, terkadang memelintir dan menari-nari didalam rongga hangat itu. Mengabsen seluruh gigi Naruto dengan penuh Nafsu, sehingga suara kecipak- kecipuk dan gemelutuk antar gigipun terdengar nyaring dikamar yang sepi itu, hingga tak terasa aliran saliva meluncur diantar dagu mereka. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan cumbuannya saat menyadari Naruto hampir pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Hah.. hah.. brengsek kau_ Teme_!" marah Naruto sepenuh hati kepada Sasuke. Ia berusaha bangun, namun naas tangan Sasuke segera menahan tubuhnya, mengunci badan mungil Naruto dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sasuke menindihnya.

"Maaf sayang.. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, aku sudah tidak tahan," suara rendah serak penuh nafsu itu membuat Naruto merinding seketika. Apalagi mata sayu Sasuke memandangnya dengan wajah super mesum.

"Ja-jangan Su-suke.. Kumohon!" pinta Naruto bergetar. Benar-benar takut dengan keselamatan keperjakaaan bokongnya. Mendengar Naruto berbicara entah kenapa ia malah semakin terangsang, Sasuke menjilat pipi Naruto yang menggoda, kemudian berbisik ditelinga sebelah kanan Naruto dengan nada seduktif.

"Kenapa kau takut sayang? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?" katanya sinting, benar-benar menganggap Naruto sudah menjad miliknya.

Naruto melotot, "Jangan seenaknya Teme, aku tidak pernah sekalipun pe-AAKH!" ia terpekik saat merasakan perpotongan lehernya digigit gemas Sasuke, yang ia yakini pastilah meninggalkan jejak merah disana. "A-apa yang kau laukan bastard! Sa-Sakit tauuu!" sungutnya misuh-misuh. Ia berusaha melepasakn dirinya dari jeratan kuat Sasuke, namun nihil memang sudah nasibnya aja bertenaga uke.

'_Oh.. Kami-samaa tolong hambamu yang imut ini!'_ ratap Naruto plus narsis, yang bikin Author sweatdrop sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tenang saja _Dobe_, aku akan bermain lembut," ucapnya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang setengah mati ketakutan.

Bermain lembut?

Apanya yang bermain lembut kalau awalnya sudah gigit-gigit gitu! Pikir Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyerang Naruto dengan ciuman ganas namun terkesan lembut. Dengan cepat ia melucuti pakaian Naruto hingga dada menggoda Naruto terekspos jelas. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Memandang Naruto penuh nafsu. Wajah ukenya itu semakin menggairahkan, mata yang sayu, nafas yang memburu, bibir merah yang sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman panasnya, muka yang merona dengan peluh didahinya yang menkilat ditambah dengan perut dan dada telanjangnya.

Ugh..! miliknya menegang dua kali lipat.

"Hentikan Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak panik, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Sasuke menyerang dada Naruto dan menghisapnya kuat. "Aaaakh! Sasuke.. akh hentikan! Kumohon!"

Seakan menulikan telinganya dari jeritan Naruto, Sasuke malah semakin bernafsu menghisap dan memilin puting susu Naruto. Bagi, Sasuke suara jeritan Naruto bagaikan nada yang mengalun erotis ditelinganya, sehingga menambah semangatnya untuk menggagahi Naruto sekarang juga. Entah, sejak kapan celana Naruto terlepas dari kakinya, keadaan Naruto sekarang telah telanjang bulat.

"Kau indah sekali Naru..," kata Sasuke sebelum ia menyerang perpotongan leher Naruto dan menghisap kuat disana, meninggalkan beberapa _kiss mark_ yang mungkin takkan hilang untuk dua hari kedepan.

"Nngh.. Henti-nggh..kan sukeeeh.." Naruto ingin sekali menangis sekarang, tapi tubuhnya entah kenapa mulai tidak sesuai dengan akal pikirannya. Ia mulai menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Tapi, tubuhmu menikmatinya, sayangku..," sahut Sasuke dengan seringai mengerikan dimata Naruto. Ia melanjutkan kembali serangannya kepada Naruto, memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan disekitar dada Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto terusa saja menggeliat, mendesah tertahan karena ia tak mau mengeluarkan desahannya untuk Sasuke, bisa-bisa tuh si ayam brengsek besar kepala. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, hingga sedikit meninggalkan luka berdarah.

Tapi..

Tubuhnya sudah mulai terangsang, ia menikamati sentuhan ini. _'Sasuke sialan!'_ Makinya dalam hati.

"Aaaah... mmmh..engh!" Naruto mencengkram sprei kuat saat kejantanannya dikulum oleh saluske. Sakuke sungguh lihai memainkannya. Menjilat, mengulum dan menghisap nya dengan permainan yang sangat luar biasa sensainya untuk Naruto. Sehingga, akhirnya desahan yang tertahan sejak tadi tadi tahan keluar juga.

"Aahh.. ahn.. Sukeeeeh.. su-dah.. ahh.."

Damn! Suara seksi Naruto membuat Sasuke lupa segalanya. Dengan cepat dan nafas yang sudah memburu Sasuke menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, melempar baju yang ia kenakan sembarangan. Sehingga sekarang ia telanjang bulat. Naruto terperangah sekaligus melotot, saat melihat tubuh telanjang Sasuke yang luar biasa keren dan _sixpack_, sempat terpaku sebentar. Sebelum, wajahnya berubah bertambah merah saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang ukurannya luarbiasa 'wooow'. Ia mulai khawatir dengan bokongnya, apakah anusnya muat? Sasuke menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terpesona itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tersadar saat lamunan nista itu terbesit dalam pikirannya. Ia buru-buru bangkit menyelamatkan dirinya mumpung ada kesempatan. Dan, sungguh Naruto ditakdirkan hari ini keperjakaannya direnggut oleh Sasuke. karena lagi-lagi Sasuke menindihnya cepat, tidak membiarkan Naruto pergi.

"Nikmatilah Sayaaang.. ," serak Sasuke seraya mencumbu Naruto kembali. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, langsung saja menggenggam milik Naruto, dan memaju mundurkannya membuat Naruto mau tak mau keenakan.

"AAKH! Sa-Sakit!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan saat Sasuke memasukan jarinya kedalam anusnya yang sempit.

"Hentikan! Sa-sakit! AAAH!" teriaknya lagi lebih kencang saat Sasuke menambah lagi dua jarinya kedalam anus Naruto.

"Kau sangat sempit Naruu," Sasuke memasukan jari ketiganya makin dalam, dirasakannya anus Naruto yang begitu hangat dan sempit.

"Sakit sasukee! KELUARKAAN!" Naruto berteriak menggeliat menahan rasa sakit dibokongnya, air matanya perlahan keluar. Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit tak tega, ia mengecup bibir Naruto lembut.

"Tahan sayang, sebentar lagi.." Suara lembut penuh kasih sayang dari Sasuke, mau tak mau membuat Naruto lebih tenang , entah kenapa saat melihat sorot mata Sasuke hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Membuatnya merasa rileks, ketakutan yang ia rasakan sedari tadi perlahan terkikis.

Naruto mendesah lega,saat Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dalam anusnya.

"Gigit tanganku saat kau merasa kesakitan," Sasuke memerikan tangannya. Tidak tahu setan apa yang merasuki Naruto, akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Menuai senyum tulus dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan anus Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia memasukan miliknya kedalam anus Naruto, takut membuat Naruto tersakiti.

"AAAKKKHH!" Teriak Naruto seraya mengigit kuat tangan Sasuke, sehingga sang empu mendesis sakit. Tapi, ia tak memprotesnya karena melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto. Hingga, seluruh kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam anus Naruto. Sasuke mengecup kedua bola mata Naruto lembut, saat air mata itu kembali turun. Setelah, melihat Naruto lebih rileks, ia mulai memanju mundurkan pinggulnya perrlahan dan lembut.

"Ngghh.. ahh.." Sasuke memaju mudurkan kejantanannya lebih cepat dan edua tangannya mencengkram paha Naruto. Membuka lebih lebar untuk mempermudah aksesnya.

"Ngggh,, ah.. ah.. ahh.. " Naruto mendesah. Antara sakit dan nikmat saat kejantanan Sasuke yang besar menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Disana ya.." seringai Sasuke saat mengetahui titik kenikmatan Naruto.

Sasuke merunduk membawa tubuhnya lebih merapat dengan Naruto, memperhatikan wajah cantik Naruto yang telihat sangat menggoda. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh dan merah, rambut jabriknya tak karuan bercampur dengan keringat sehingga teerlihat lepek. Sangat manis, pikir Sasuke.

"Hmmph.. nghh.. Sssh," Naruto mengerang dalam ciuman Sasuke, tubuhnya sudah sangat terasa lemas, ia bahkan tak melawan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Naru," ucap Sasuke disela-sela genjotannya. Ia meneringai saat melihat wajah kenikmatan Naruto, sehingga gerakannya ia percepat, menuai desahan menggila dari Naruto. Tangannya beralih kepada penis Naruto yang terlupakan tanpa menghentikan penetrasi dan ciumannya. Sehingga memberikan kenikmatan yang menjalar kepada Naruto, melupakan rasa sakitnya. Sasuke merasa Naruto akan sampai pada puncaknya, ia juga demikian.

"Nghh.. Sukeeh.. nggh.."

"Sebut namaku Naru ahh.. ssst.." kata Sasuke seraya terus mepercepat penetrasinya.

"NGGHH..AHH.. SASUKEEE!"

"Narutoooo! Aaah!" Sasuke membuyarkan benihnya kedalam anus Naruto, sementara benih Naruto meleleh menciprat perutnya, mengalir membasai seprai. Akhirnya mereka sampai pada puncaknya bersama, dengan meneriakan namanya masing-masing. Tubuh Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto, nafas mereka memburu.

"Hah.. hah.. Aku mencitaimu Naru.. kau milikku!" ujarnya posesif, seraya mngecup bibir Naruto sekali lagi.

"Hah.. Hah.. BASTARD UCHIHA!"

.

.

TBC..

**FYUUUH.. akhirnya lemon pertama Kira jadi.. haduh ancur gitu ya?**

**Maaf chap ini agak gaje. Heheh.. **

**Oia, maaf Kira belum sempat balas review Minna-san. But, makasih.. karena berkat review kalian Kira semangat nulis. **

**Makasih yang udah review, jangan kapok. Suarakan pendapatmu dikotak review ya..**

**Sekali lagi maaf belum bisa balas karena Kira gak keburu ngetiknya, ini juga kira sempet-sempetin. Sekarang kira lagi ujian, jadi gitu deh.. hehe..**

**Yosh..**

**Akhir kata..**

**REVIEEEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi hari menjelang, mentari mulai mengintip diufuk timur. Pemuda dengan surai pirangnya masih setia menyembunyikan _Shapphire_nya dibalik kulit putih agak karamelnya, seakan menantang sang mentari bahwa ia tak sedikitun terpengaruh dengan cahaya hangat itu.

"Naru-chan..."

"Ugh.. 5 menit lagi paman..," suara serak itu menyahut seraya mengangkat kelima jarinya keudara.

Pemilik suara pertama hanya tersenyum seraya mendengus kecil melalui hidungnya. Kemudian, ia beringsut keatas ranjang memposisikan dirinya disamping pemuda yang tengah meringkuk bak kucing kedinginan yang berlindung dibawah selimut tebal.

Menggemaskan!

"Ini sudah jam 9 pagi, Naru-chan..," ucapnya lagi menimpali Naruto seraya menopang kepalanyanya dengan tangan, menyampingkan tubuhnya kearah pemuda terlampau manis disampingnya.

Hening..

Ko rasanya itu bukan suara pamannya ya? Mirip suara...

_Shapphire_ itu terbelalak.

"EEEEEEEEH?" teriak pemuda itu_ Shock_ dengan mulut menganga, masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

"_Urusai Dobe_!"

"TIDAAAAAAKKK! AKU DIPERKOSA TEMEEEEE! HUWEEEE!"

Dan Sasuke tuli untuk beberapa saat. Ia mendesah pasrah, sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Namun, ia kembali menyeringai saat melihat Naruto kesusahan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan bebas. Kerutan didahi Naruto sudah jelas menandakan artis yang digemari para seme itu tengah kesakitan.

"Auw! I-itaii.. issh!" ringis Naruto saat mendudukan tubuhnya, bokongnya terasa hancur dan panas disaat yang bersamaan. Dengan wajah yang memerah menahan kesal dan malu saat mengingat kembali kejadian semalam, Naruto menatap Sasuke sengit.

"Kau brengsek!" Tunjuk Naruto tak sopan tepat dihidung Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya datar, "Harus. Bertanggung. Jawab. Dengan. Semua. ini!" katanya dendam penuh penekanan disetiap katanya, napasnya memburu emosi. Ia kembali melihat tubuhnya yang dipenuhi kiss mark dimana-mana, ia jadi dongkol kembali. Semalam bahkan Naruto tidak ingat Sasuke 'menghajarnya' entah berapa ronde. Sepuluh jarinya saja bahkan Naruto tak yakin cukup untuk menghitungnya. Maniak sinting!

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Ia mengangguk antusias, menanggalkan imej seorang Uchihanya sendiri. Lalu?

"Baiklah.. Bulan depan kita menikah!"

Hening..

.

.

"DASAR GILA! BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD!"

.

.

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight KakaIru**

**Rate : M**

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE,TYPOS,DLL**

* * *

Nasib yang sama menimpa Iruka dipagi hari yang teramat cerah ini. Pria berusia 29 tahun yang masih terlihat manis itu bangun dalam keadaan telanjang, hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut. Wajah yang dihiasi luka melintang dihidungnya itu nampak tertekuk merenggut kepada kekasihnya yang saat ini masih setia memeluknya. Kalau saja situasinya ia tidak 'meninggalkan Naruto di Appartement sendiri', maka diperkosa oleh Kakashi sepuluh kali seharipun ia rela. Sungguh sangat rela.

Tapi..

"Aku meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang sedang tertidur, tanpa mengunci pintu. Oh Tuhaan..!" desah Iruka frustasi. Ia memandang Kakashi sebal, dirinya yakin si manusia sawah disampingnya ini sudah terbangun dari tadi. Hanya saja, ia pura-pura tertidur.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau manusia sawah! Kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengangkutku bagaikan karung beras," gerutunya kemudian seraya menjauhkan tangan Kakashi dengan kasar. Ia kemudian bangun dan membawa dirinya kekamar mandi. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk terhadap Naruto.

"Haah.. semoga saja Naruto tidak kenapa- kenapa," doa Iruka setulus hati. Yang dirinya tidak ketahui adalah kenyataan bahwa memang telah terjadi hal yang buruk dengan keponakannya itu.

Naruto diperkosa Uchiha Sasuke. Bukankah itu kejadian buruk?

Sementara itu, diam-diam Kakashi menyeringai dalam tidurnya. _'Khekhekhe.. Akhirnya, gajiku Sasuke_ _naikan dua kali lipat'._

...

Naruto benar-benar merenggut, dia sangat ngambek sekali. Sama sekali tidak berbicara sedikitpun kepada Sasuke yang saat ini tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi sandwich dan susu cokelat khusus buatannya, yang pastinya hanya untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu menghampiri Naruto, menyimpan nampan berisi sarapan pagi ke meja pinggir ranjang yang kini sudah dirapihkan akibat dari 'kekacauan' semalam. Sementara itu, Naruto nampak tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Sasuke, ia malah sengaja menganggap Sasuke tidak ada.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Luka lebam diwajahnya cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Naruto benar-benar marah kepadanya. Oh ayolah.. Siapa yang akan senang jika ada yang memperkosamu? Untunglah.. Naruto tidak mengalami depresi juga.

Tapikan lain cerita kalau yang memperkosanya Uchiha Sasuke? Bukankah itu suatu anugerah? Pikir Sasuke edan.

"Makanlah Dobe. Semalam bukankah kau tak sempat makan? Sedikit saja sayang.." Rayu Sasuke lembut dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat perhatian sekali, yang membuat Naruto semakin ingin muntah saat mendengarnya. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke rela melakukan apa saja untuk menggembalikan senyuman cerah dari pemuda yang sudah menjadi obsesinya sejak lama itu.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa tak enak membuat Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Pemuda cantik itu nampak kesakitan. Tapi.. Ia tak pernah menyesal dengan hal ini. Karena, ini semua memang rencananya. Dari mulai menyuruh Kakashi menculik Iruka, sampai ia memperkosa Naruto. sungguh itu memang kehendaknya. Beginilh cara ia mendapatkan Naruto, setelah Naruto sendiri mengacuhkannya beberapa bulan kebelakang. Jadi, semua ini salah Narutokan? Suruh siapa menolak cintanya berpuluh-puluh kali.

"Kalau tidak makan, aku berjanji akan memperkosamu saat ini juga Dobe!" ancam Sasuke yang tentu saja berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto kepadanya. Naruto melotot sengit kearah Sasuke tentu saja dengan rasa yang penuh dendam.

"Jangan kau berani melakukan itu lagi brengsek! Aku tidak sudi disentuh olehmu!" desis Naruto menahan amarah.

Cukup, pagi ini ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya kepada Sasuke. Tubuhnya yang lemas dan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja membuatnya semakin lelah untuk sekedar membentak marah. Apalagi memang, perutnya belum diisi dari kemarin malam. _'Ini semua gara-gara si Teme!'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Lantas dengan pura-pura terpaksa, Naruto mengambil sarapannya dengan muka manyun, yang menurut Sasuke itu sangat menggemaskan.

Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa geli melihat cara makan Naruto yang sok ogah, tapi seperti orang kelaparan. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek kepada ibunya. Lalu, pemuda yang berusia 26 tahun itu mengacak rambut Naruto gemas, seraya tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas yang tidak sempat Naruto hindari.

"Hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja. Semua jadwalmu sudah aku batalkan, istirahatlah. Aku mencintaimu." Ujar pria sangat tampan itu sangat lembut hingga membuat Naruto sempat terpana karena ia merasakan sengatan kecil diulu hatinya saat memandang Sasuke.

Entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'_Aku mulai gila. Mungkin ini efek dari rasa depresi karena kejadian semalam. Ya ini semua efek depresi. Oh tidak! Aku harus segera ke psikiater!'_

* * *

Sasuke bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Dihadapannya sebuah laptop yang masih ON terpampang, jari-jarinya dengan lincah mengetik kata perkata. Hingga, keyword _'enter_' dengan pasti ia tekan. Pemuda itu terlihat puas, seringai dibibirnya cukup membuktikan kalau sang presdir itu sedang dalam mood bagus.

"Kerja bagus Kiba," katanya kepada diri sendiri yang ternyata setelah mengirim sebuah email . Mendapatkan kabar bahwa Kiba berhasil membujuk Hinata keluar Negeri dan melamar gadis cantik itu, merupakan kabar yang sangat menggembirakan untuk Sasuke.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke merasa amat bersalah dengan kejadian Hinata itu. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinyalah yang menyuruh Kiba untuk menjebak Hinata.

Tapi..

Tidak sampai main telanjang-telanjangan seperti itu, apalagi sampai melakukan hubungan intim. Ayolah.. Sebrengsek-brengseknya Uchiha, ia tidak suka jalan kotor. Ini adalah kesalahan Kiba. Sasuke mana tahu, ternyata pemain gitaris band Akatsuki itu menyukai wanita Hyuuga , dan menanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkannya. Sasuke sempat murka juga karena dengan pikiran bodoh Inuzuka itu, pemuda jabrik itu malah memperkeruh suasana dengan menyebarluaskannya diinternet.

Padahal..

Sasuke Cuma minta Hinata sedang berciuman saja dengannya, itupun cukup dikirim lewat email Naruto saja. Tapi bukankah itu masih tetap cara yang kotor ya? Entahlah.. Mungkin tidak terlalu ekstrim seperti foto adegan ranjang?

"Setidaknya si baka mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik," lirih Sasuke lagi sedkit mendengus geli saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Kiba ketika ia mengancamnya akan membunuh seluruh koleksi anjing pemuda itu.

Tok tok tok..

Ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke kembali keduniannya. Lantas ia mengambil remot tersedia dimejanya, menekan tombol open, dan terbukalah pintu itu menampakan wajah tertutupi masker dengan rambut spike silvernya.

"Hai bos besar!" sapanya yang terdengar kelewat semangat ditelingan Sasuke. Tentu saja, ia tahu apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu, kalau bukan..

"Hn, tenang saja gajimu aku naikan dua kali lipat."

"Hehehe..."

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

"Tunggu saja sampai kau melihatnya, Sasori. Dia itu sungguh sangat manis dan menakjubkan. Amat sangat menakjubkan, dan wajahnya Ya tuhan... Sangat cantik,un."

"Hmmm.."Sasori berguman malas seraya menganggukan kepalanya sedikit.

Deidara tampak menyesal dengan perkataannya. "Apa aku terlalu banyak bercerita?" tanyanya merenggut atas reaksi sang lawan bicara.

Sekali lagi Sasori mengangguk, "Untuk satu perjalanan penuh kurasa cukup banyak Dei," timpalnya malas, kembali fokus pada jalan karena pemuda itu sedang menyetir.

Deidara malah cengengesan tak jelas, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Itu karena aku sungguh tidak sabar bertemu lagi dengannya Sasori." Ujarnya. "Memangnya kau tidak Sasori?" Lanjutnya

"Aku juga merindukannya. "

"Ya benar, kita merindukannya. Suara imutnya, wajah cantiknya, tingkah lucunya, dan waaah.. semuanya, un." Tukas Deidara teramat antusias layaknya bocah, padahal umurnya sudah menginjak 23 tahun. "Oia, berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"4 tahun."

"Chk.. Cukup lama,un. Pantesan rasanya sangat rindu sekali, walaupun kita sering melihatnya ditelevisi dan majalah, un." Decak pemuda bersurai blonde panjang itu menimpali.

Sasori tersenyum lembut membayangkan orang yang kini menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Kemudian menoleh kearah Deidara dengan tatapan datar dan tak suka.

"Waah.. Kit-"

"Cukup Dei!" sela Sasori sebelum Deidara mengoceh tak jelas lagi. "Berhenti berbicara seolah-olah aku tidak mengenal adik kandungku sendiri! Dan Naruto itu tidak Cantik!"

Hening..

Deidara nampak melongo dengan tampang bodoh, kemudian menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Hehehe.. Aku lupa. Ku kira Cuma aku yang menjadi kakak kandung Naru-chan~, un." Ujarnya membuat Sasori sweatdrop.

Sasori memutar matanya bosan.

"Merepotkan memang mempunyai kembaran 'berbeda' sepertimu." Keluhnya aneh sendiri terhadap kembaran tapi beda itu. Kadang Sasori tak percaya bahwa makhluk bodoh dan polos disampingnya adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. "Cepat turun! Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti sedang menunggu!" perintahnya ketus yang disambut dengan wajah cemberut Deidara.

"Kau memang kakak yang tak asik, un!"

"Kau yang aneh Dei!" Erang Sasori frustasi.

* * *

Kushina dan Minato begitu bahagia menyambut kedatangan dua anak kembar tapi bedanya itu. Setelah 4 tahun mereka pergi untuk menimba ilmu, akhirnya Sasori dan Deidara pulang juga.

"Tadaima Kaa-san, Tou-san!" seru Sasori dan Deidara berbarengan saat tiba didepan pintu. Sang ibu langsung berhambur kepada kedua anaknya itu, memeluk dua-duanya langsung dalam satu pelukan.

"Okaeri.. Saso-kun, Dei-chan.. Kaa-san merindukan kalian.." Tukas Kushina mencium pipi masing-masing sang anak. Dan Sasori harus sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendorong wajah ibunya.

Minato sang kepala keluarga menyaksikannya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Okaeri," timpalnya. Pria 45 tahun yang masih terlihat tampan dan awet muda itu lantas membawa kedua anaknya untuk memasuki mansion. "Ayo.. Sebaiknya kita mengobrolnya didalam saja."

Semuanya kemudian mengikuti sang kepala keluarga memasuki mansion. Deidara dan Sasori langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang amat mereka rindukan. Selama 4 tahun, ternyata rumah mereka tak banyak berubah.

'_Semoga.. Kamarku juga tak banyak berubah._' Batin Sasori dan Deidara satu hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Dimana Naru-chan, un?"

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

"Oh.. Tuhan.." Erang Naruto. Bagaimana semuanya bisa begini? Kenapa Sasori dan Deidara harus mempercepat kepulangan mereka? Ini gawat! Kaa-sannya barusan menghubunginya untuk pulang pada jam makan malam. Bukannya Naruto tak senang, demi ramen yang ada didunia ini! Naruto amat bahagia mendengar kedua kakaknya balik dari Amrik. Tapi..

"Kenapa harus pada saat keadaanku seperti ini sih?" keluhnya mengamati dirinya yang bahkan untuk bangun dari tempat tidunya pun perlu usaha yang keras. Ditambah tubuhnya yang dipenuhi kissmark yang belum hilang disekitar leher paling parah. Damn! Sasuke Uchiha, mati kau!

"Naruu.. Makan siang sudah siap!" Terdengar suara pamannya memanggil diluar.

Naruto mengehela napas berat.

Ia kembali melilitkan syal yang sempat tergeletak disampingnya, untuk menutupi bekas merah dilehernya itu. Dengan langkah tertatih Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu lebih baik Naru? Makanya kalau jalan hati-hati, kan kau sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya jika tersandung." Omel Iruka dengan nada khawatir saat melihat Naruto berjalan dengan tertatih. "Untung ada Sasuke-san yang menolongmu semalam, kalau tidak, aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri yang meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah yang mengigau berjalan kearah tangga."

Itulah kebohongan konyol yang dibuat Sasuke Uchiha kepada Iruka untuk menutupi kebrengsekannya. Dan sungguh Naruto tidak mengira bahwa pamannya memang terlalu polos untuk mempercayainya.

'_Kukira akulah disini yang paling bodoh!'_ dumel Naruto yang tanpa sadar telah mengakui bahwa memang dirinya bodoh. Lantas pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, tidak mau menambah rasa linu pada bokongnya.

"Masih sakit?" tanya suara maskulin dingin menuai desisan si pirang sekaligus tatapan tajamnya kepada makhluk ayam yang dengan tanpa wajah berdosanya duduk disisi sebelah kanannya.

"Berhentilah menganggap_ appartementk_u seolah rumahmu untuk sekedar pulang makan siang Uchiha-san. Aku tidak mengira kau semiskin itu sehingga 'menumpang' makan dirumah orang lain. " ucap sarkas Naruto penuh dengan penegasan. "Dan aku rasa kau tak perlu bertanya lagi dengan pertanyaan 'masih sakit?' mu itu!" cicit Naruto penuh arti sekaligus menyinggung. Sementara, Sasuke nampak tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan dobenya, ia malah asik mengambil lauk yang tersedia dimeja itu.

"Jaga sikapmu Naruto! Dia adalah orang yang telah menolongmu! Ah.. Maafkan Naruto, Sasuke-san," kali ini suara teguran Iruka kepada Naruto bergantian dengan nada menyesal yang ia berikan kepada Sasuke. "Cepat minta maaf pada Sasuke-san, Naruto! Dan berterima kasihlah atas kebaikannya!" pelotot Iruka dengan nada yang tak ingin dibantah.

Secepat kilat Naruto memandang pamannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia membawa jari teluntuknya persis didepan hidungnya. "Aku? Meminta maaf dan berterimakasih padanya?" tunjuknya kepada Sasuke. "Oh Tuhaaaaan!" ia mengangkat tangannya menyerah. "Apa yang harus kumaafkan darinya? Dan apa yang membuatku harus berterimakasih padanya?" pekik Naruto dramatis. _'Jikapun ada yang harus meminta maaf adalah si Teme ini orangnya! DIA TELAH MEMPERKOSAKU PAMAAN!'_ Teriaknya dalam hati melanjutkan penuh dengan kegusaran. Tentu saja dalam hati, karena Naruto belum gila untuk memberi tahu pamannya bahwa ia telah diperkosa seorang lelaki. Lelaki diperkosa lelaki! Bukankah itu terdengar menggelikan dan memalukan? Harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati berhasil membuat mulutnya terkatup untuk tidak membeberkan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Hn. Tak apa Iruka-san. Aku memakluminya." Ujar Sasuke sok menggeleng menuh maklum kepada Iruka seolah ia sudah biasa dan mengerti dengan sikap tak sopannya Naruto. "Dobe ini sepertinya malu untuk mengungkapkannya." Lanjutnya benar-benar berakting malaikat.

CTAK!

Iruka memandang Sasuke penuh kekaguman. "Anda baik sekali. Seharusnya Naruto dapat melihat ketulusamu." Ucap Iruka benar-benar tidak tahu situasi.

CTAK CTAK!

"Hn. Tak apa. Aku harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang. Itu untuk kelanjutan masa depan kita."

"A-ah! Ma-masa depan ki-kita?"

"HENTIKAN OCEHAN KALIAN BERDUA ATAU AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Naruto mengalihkan Iruka dan Sasuke dengan menodongkan pisaunya kearah lehernya,

Hening..

Hening...

Dan makan siangpun berlangsung dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sesekali Iruka melirik kearah Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir. _'Kenapa anak ini bersikap aneh? Apa ini semua gara-gara masalahnya dengan Hinata-san? Aah.. Kasihan sekali kau Nak._'

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Makan malam dikeluarga Namikze begitu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan, apalagi dengan kehadiran Naruto keluarga itu nampak lebih ceria dan hidup. Naruto, sesaat itu bahkan dapat melupakan berbagai masalahnya ketika kedua kakaknya sibuk menceritakan pengalam mereka selama di Amerika dengan bumbu candaan dan kejahilan mereka terhadap Naruto. Naruto sangat bersyukur atas hal Naruto berhasil membohongi kedua kakaknya ketika ia ditanya dengan pertanyaan:

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian begitu?"

Atau

"Apa kau tidak panas Naru memakai pakaian setebal dan setertutup itu?"

Beruntunglah ia adalah seorang aktor yang baik, sehingga dengan alasan kurang enak badan ditambah jurus matanya yang berkaca-kaca berhasil membuat kedua kakaknya yakin. Sedangkan, Sasori dan Deidara menangkap maksud dari jawaban Naruto itu dengan presepsi yang berbeda. Dalam diamnya, batin kedua kakak itu prihatin kepada sang adik.

Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar mengira Naruto dalam keadan terguncang sehingga membuat kesehatan adiknya menurun. Pasca melihat berita dari internet bahwa adiknya baru menghadapi masalah dengan pacar pertamanya_Hinata_ kedua anak kembar tapi jauh berbeda itu langsung mempercepat jadwal kepulangan mereka dan memesan tiket keKonoha karena khawatir dengan keadaan sang adik tercinta. Salahkan sifat over protektif mereka berdua kepada adik manisnya itu. Dan saat melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang, mereka berdua takkan menyesali keputusannya tersebut. Dan mereka bertekad, terlebih Deidara untuk menghibur adiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman bermain, un?!" seru Deidara ditengah cabda ria mereka.

Naruto nampak terpekik senang dengan mata berkilat. "YATTA~!"

Sedangkan Sasori hanya mengerling tak suka.

"Dei.. Kita bukan anak kecil lagi! Dan kau ingin membuat Naru tersiksa dengan kejaran fansnya ditempa terbuka itu?" Tukas Sasori yang berhasil membuat fantasi Deidara dan Naruto tentang menaiki roller coaster, hancur dalam sekejap.

"Huuuufft..," desah dua blonde itu berbarengan terduduk lemas yang berlebihan.

"Anak-anak!" Interupsi Kushina mengalihkan mereka bertiga. Kushina membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa cemilan untuk anak-anaknya, wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu lantas tersenyum dengan manisnya. "Kalian asik sekali sih, sampai-sampai menghiraukan Kaa-san dan Tou-san," katanya pura-pura merenggut seraya mendudukan dirinya diantara Sasori dan Naruto.

Ketiga anaknya hanya terkikik menanggapi.

"Ayolah Kaa-san.. Tidak usah begitu. Ini soal anak muda." Kata Sasori yang sukses membuat semuanya meledak tertawa, karena Kushina betambah cemberut saat dirinya merasa paling tua.

"Wah.. Wah.. Asik nih!" kali ini Minato menghampiri istri dan anaknya, bergabung disisi Deidara dan merangkulnya.

Dan berlanjutlah, reuni keluarga itu yang amat terasa manis. Bersenda gurau bersama yang selama ini jarang mereka temui. Hahh.. Keluarga Namikaze memang membuat semuanya iri. Dan lagi-lagi si bungsu Namikaze menjadi korban kejahilan dan godaan kakak beserta orang tuanya.

"Berhenti menyebutku manis atau cantik! Aku ini laki-laki tulen!"

"HAHAHA! Mana ada laki-laki yang cemberut seperti itu saat ngambek, un!"

"Ah.. Naru-chan.. Benar-benar Kawaii,ttebene!"

"Kaa-san sama saja!"

"AHAHAHAHHA..."

Walau mulutnya cemberut, dalam hati Naruto tersenyum amat bahagia. Ia bahkan melupakan seluruh masalah beserta keartisannya. Didepan keluarganyalah Naruto akan menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan bersama keluarganya Naruto sangat amat bersikap manja.

Semuanya, diam-diam bersyukur saat melihat rubah kecil mereka kembali ceria. Mereka benar-benar khawatir dengan masalah Naruto saat ini. Yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah Naruto sebenarnya sudah melupakan masalahnya dengan Hinata.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Itulah yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang.

"Eh.. Sudah malam! Cepat kalian tidur! Saso dan Dei kan baru pulang, pasti kalian cape! Dan Naru, kau juga sama harus istirahat. Kondisimu kurang fit! Kau juga Anata.. Kau pasti lelah dari kemarin kerja terus! Ohya.. Kalian juga besok harus bangun pagi karena kita semua akan berangkat menemui sahabat Kaa-san dan Tou-san..."

Dan omelan wanita satu-satunya itu menghentikan kegiatan malam dikediaman Namikaze dengan sempurna.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

_Spechless. _Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat wanita cantik bersurai raven memeluknya erat. Mencubit pipinya serta menciumi pipi gembilnya dengan pekikan kata 'kawai' yang dia ulaingi sepanjang menit. Bukan. Bukan karena pelukan wanita itu yang membuat Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata.

Melainkan..

Pria dengan rambut raven melawan gravitasi berdiri persis dibelakang wanita yang kini memeluk Naruto seraya menyeringai senang. Ini buruk! Adalah hal yang Naruto tidak ingin temui hari ini adalah pria yang menjadi bosnya itu, yang bernama..

"Ah.. Sasuke! Kenapa kau berdiri saja! Cepat beri salam kepada paman dan bibi!" Mikoto, nama wanita yang sedang memeluk Naruto memberi perintah kepada pemuda yang ternyata adalah anaknya untuk memberi salam kepada Minato dan Kushina.

"Selamat siang, Tou- ehm.. paman, bibi." Sapa Sasuke dengan teramat sopan sehingga membuat hati Naruto tak tenang saat mendengarnya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Ini Sasuke, Miko-chan? Ya Tuhaaan.. Dia tampan sekali!" Kali ini Kushina yang terpekik saat melihat wajah aristokrat sang Uchiha. Minato bahkan harus berdehem keras untuk menyadarkan istrinya yang mulai histeris sendiri, atau entah sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu sedang cemburu karena Istrinya kepincut berondong ganteng.

Fugaku, si bapak-bapak dingin hanya melihat kejadian ini dengan wajah temboknya, alias datar.

"Lama tak jumpa Fugaku." Minato menyapa dengan wajah cerianya, lelaki itu menjabat lengan sahabat lamanya dengan erat.

"Hn." Dan itu yang hanya Minato dapatkan atas sikap ramahnya. _'Si tukang es keliling memang tak berubah.'_ Dongkol Minato seraya tersenyum kecut.

Mikoto kemudian saling berpelukan rindu dengan Kushina. Tentu saja saat Naruto berhasil meloloskan jeratan Mikoto yang teramat erat itu. Sasuke, yang melihat kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan uke tercintanya langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Halo Dobe? Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan jodoh ya?"

"Dalam mimpimu Uchiha!" timpal Naruto pelan namun mendesis. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Ya TERSENYUM.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

Nuaruto melirik kearah Sasuke dengan alis yang dinaikan sebelah. "Sepertinya kau sedang senang Teme? Sampai-sampai terus tersenyum seperti itu." kata Naruto agak merinding saat melihat si pangeran es senyum-senyum sendiri. Ganteng sih, tapi horor.

"Hn. Lihat saja.. Hari ini kau akan mendapatkan kejutan _love_," bisik Sasuke seduktif mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto sehingga bibirnya sedikit menyentuh cuping telinga Naruto.

Blush! Wajah Naruto merona hebat saat ia mendapatkan nada lembut sehingga ada rasa yang menggelitik hatinya. _'Perasaan ini lagi! Ughh!'_

Sasuke, yang melihat reaksi Naruto kembali tersenyum penuh arti. _'Sedikit-sedikit,'_ batinnya.

"Naru.. Sedang apa kau disini,un?"

"Cepatlah kedalam.."

Naruto dan Sasukepun menoleh ketika Deidara dan Sasori menghampiri mereka. Dua anak kembar tapi beda itu kemudian mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mengikuti yang lainnya kedalam sebuah villa keluarga yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh Mikoto khusus untuk pertemuan ini. Deidara, sempat bertanya saat melihat keakraban Naruto dan Sasuke, dan dijawab dengan alasan yang sangat logis dan nyata , bahwa: Sasuke adalah bos sang adik. Pemuda yang begitu protektif kepada sang adik itu entah kenapa merasa tak enak saat melihat cara memandang Sasuke kepada Naruto.

Seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat.

* * *

Ruangan yang sejuk dan unik. Itulah yang kira-kira para Namikaze rasakan ketika memasuki villa elite milik Uchiha itu. Ruangan itu bercat krem dengan tata ruangan yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah, juga perabotan yang tidak banyak sehingga tidak terkesan ramai. Kesan santai sepertinya cocok untuk villa ini.

Mereka semua langsung digiring (?) oleh Mikoto keruang makan. Memang sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, sehingga reuni keluarga ini dimulai dengan _lunch_. Betapa Sasori, Deidara dan Naruto sangat bahagia ketika makanan keramat yang begitu mereka favoritekan dihidangkan dengan khusus oleh Mikoto. Ramen. Oh.. Uchiha memang sangat baik! Pikir ketiga orang itu mendadak memuja Uchiha.

Sementara itu, yang melihat bagaimana antusiasnya keturunan Minato itu, hanya tersenyum maklum. Minus Sasuke yang melongo melihat bagaimana buas dan rakusnya sang uke tercinta memakan makanan berlemak dan tidak sehat itu_menurutnya.

Setelah bertumpuk mangkuk bekas ramen dan piring sisa makan, akhirnya dua kelurga ini memilih untuk berbincang-bincang diruang santai.

Minato dengan Fugaku nampak mengobrol asik, walaupun sebenarnya yang mengoceh hanya Minato, Fugaku si tukang es keliling_ julukan dari Minato_ hanya menanggapi seperlunya.

Kushina dan Mikoto tentu saja heboh dengan sesuatu yang mereka obrolkan entah apa, tapi 'Kyaa' 'kyaa' ibu-ibu itu berhasil membuat semua orang curiga dan memandang aneh dua wanita cantik itu.

Sisanya, alias para anak malah asik dengan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Tidak tahu deh apa yang mereka lakukan, jujur saja Author bingung mau ngetik apa. #ketawa Narvous.

Hingga, sang Uchiha muda alias Sasuke si ganteng kalem jengah dengan posisinya sendiri apalagi sejak tadi si uke manisnya menghiraukannya begitu saja, terkesan menghindarinya. Itu menjengkelkan.

"Ekhemm!" dehem Sasuke keras membuat semua orang menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menoleh kearahnya. Sasuke agak sedikit nervous karenanya, hanya sedikit. Dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya menjadi cool dan datar.

"Ada yang mau aku sampaikan kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san, serta paman dan bibi," ujarnya seraya memandang satu persatu wajah orang tua dan calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Hn, apa itu Sasuke?" akhirnya Fugaku bersuara juga, sementara yang lainnya hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

Naruto, jujur saja menjadi was-was sendiri saat Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya disertai seringai anehnya. Sasori menatap datar Sasuke, sementara Deidara menaikan sebelah alisnya menantikan apa yang akan diucapkan pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Aku..."

Sasuke menggatungkan kalimatnya sehingga membuat semua orang penasaran dan menahan nafas bersamaan, terutama Naruto yang mendadak pucat pasi saat onyx itu memandangnya penuh arti, sebelum Sasuke mengalihkannya kepada kedua orang tuanya lagi.

"Aku ingin menikahi Naruto."

.

.

**Tbc**..

* * *

**Heheh.. kecewa? Gomen banget reader-san.. Sungguh, Kira gak bermaksud membuat reader kecewa karena disini Romance SasuNarunya kurang. Itu seluruhnya disengaja karena alur kedepannya biar nyambung. #ALESAN ngomong aja kurang ide. T.T**

**Sedikit kasih bocoran, Kira akan membuat Fic ini M-preg Yaoi. He.. jadi, harus begini dulu deh.. ^^,**

**Lemon, dll nya ditunda dulu Minna-san.. XD**

**Yosh segitu aja capcusannya.. XD, Kira mau bales Review dulu, tapi maaf disingkat aja yah.. Hoho..#DIGOROK**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Riview:**

**Itakyuu? Aah.. Gomen mereka ga bisa dikontrak dific ini.. #AuthorMiskin**

**Saingan Sasu? Hehe.. ada, Yaitu Neji. Nanti sang Hyuuga akan muncul. Kenapa gak Gaara? Engh.. bosen. He.. terus si Neji bakal lakuin apa? Eet.. Rahasia dong... XD #Dibunuh.**

**A: Woy Thor, lemonnya ko dikit? Gaje lagi! **

**Heheh... #ngelap muka pake lap pel. Gomeeeeen! Kira masih polos sebenarnya, jadiii gitu hasilnya.. T.T #Reader muntah.**

**Oiya, ko Sasu tiba2 sasu rape Naru? Itu akan dijelasin sedikit diatas. He.. sebenarnya silahkan reader-san simpulin sendiri kenapa Sasu langsung maen rape Naru gitu. He.. takut diambil Neji mungkin?**

**Pria tersexy ke 1 siapa thor? Jelas Naruto versi "Naruto wil be Mine". Muehehehe... #ngarang**

**Naru cinta Sasu? #smirk.. Silahkan simpulkan sendiri. Huehehe.. #ditabok**

**Updatenya? Ah.. Gomen itu Kira ga jamin cepet-cepet.. **

**Spesial to "Guest" yang udah Flame Kira :**

**Atas dasar apa kamu ngatain aku jalang, goblok ato anjing? Tulisannya dijaga dong.. **

**Apa aku ngerugiin kamu dengan Fic YAOI ini? plis bgt ya! Baca dong WARNINGNYA. **

**Silahkan jika kamu mau hina fic aku yang jelek ini, aku nerima. Memang biginilah tulisanku. Tapi, jangan ngatain orang gitu dong kalo gak suka. Tinggal cuekin aja nih Fic, n kalo anti yaoi u gak usah baca. Toleransilah buat kita yang emang menyukai Yaoi. Udah segitu aja. Semoga ngerti deh.. tiap orang punya hobby masing2 bro!**

**Sekian balasan dari Kira, semoga tidak kecewa dengan balasan gaje itu. apalagi tidak mencakup semua.. Gomen ne? He.. Apalgi nyelip sesuatu diatas sana. XD**

**Peluk cium buat Reader yang udah bersedia membaca fic gaje ini. ;* **

**SPESIAL THANKS FOR:**

**Subaru Abe****, ****Angel Muaffi****, ****Amach cie cerry blossom****, ****Aozora Azkiys, ****EXOSTics****, a( guest) , **** , ****RaFa LLight S.N****, ****Jaylyn Rui**** , ****de-chan love-OPFTNS****, Kagami Uchiha, yunaucii , RANadAU, **** .Micha007****, ****Armelle Aquamar Eira****, 7D, ****Arisa Akutagawa****, ****Icha Clalu Bhgia****, ****kkhukhukhukhudattebayo****, ****Noirouge****, ****hanazawa kay****, ****989seohye****, ****Qhia503****, ****Sachi Alsace****, ****yuki amano****, zhe, ****miszshanty05****.**

**Akhir kata..**

**REVIEW! ^^,**

**Jaa ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Aku ingin menikahi Naruto."

Suasana diruangan itu berubah menjadi seperti kuburan– hening. Semua orang nampak sedang sibuk mencerna kata-kata gila Sasuke barusan. Kalimat itu pendek, namun sangat sulit sekali untuk dicerna disetiap otak mereka yang mendadak kosong.

Hingga..

"Aku ingin menikahi Naruto." Sasuke kembali mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lebih keras dan tegas tanpa ragu saat melihat tampang tolol semua orang.

Lalu?

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Teriakan histeris ala Fujoshi Kushina dan Mikoto menyadarkan semua orang.

Dan tragedipun dimulai.

"A–APAA?!" Deidara berteriak kesetenan yang ditahan Sasori karena berusaha menggapai meja yang akan dilemparkan kearah Sasuke– berniat membunuh.

Sedangkan Minato nampak menjatuhkan rahangnya sendiri, pria itu mematung. Fugaku sampai menggoyangkan bahu Minato untuk memeriksa apa sahabatnya itu masih hidup atau sudah mati. Siapa tahu Minato mendadak serangan jantung'kan? Kejam sekali.

Naruto?

Pemuda berkapasitas otak pas-pasan itu masih sibuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang dengan lemot, kata-kata Sasuke terus perputar diotak kecilnya. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan dua wanita yang mendadak gila atau kedua kakaknya yang sibuk mengamuk. Ia hanya sedang berusaha memahami kalimat mengerikan Sasuke barusan. Hingga satu menit berlalu begitu saja,dan wajah Naruto berubah pucat seperti mayat dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya saat ia berhasil mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"W-Whaaat?!" lirihnya shock dengan mulut yang menganga lebar– teramat lebar dengan tidak elitnya. Hampir saja Naruto pingsan kalau Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya. "Apakah aku mengaggetkanmu, Naru-chan?" bisiknya tak berdosa dengan seringai kepuasan kepada Naruto yang otaknya mendadak memutih.

"JANGAN MEMELUK ADIKKU, BANGSAT!"

"DEIII! TAHAAAAN!"

"KYAAAA! YAOIII!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!"

Teriakan dahsyat Fugaku berhasil membungkam mulut semua orang– kaget. Minato melotot horor kearah Fugaku karena ia tak percaya suara yang nyaris seperti singa mengaum itu berasal dari mulut sahabat yang ia juluki sebagai 'Tukang es keliling'. Kedua Uchiha itu tampaknya berhasil membuat Minato hampir mendadak mati jantungan sebanyak dua kali.

"Naruto? Dobe...? Hey bangun! Dobe!"

Apalagi sekarang? Semua orang menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto dengan cemas.

"Chk.. Dia pingsan." Dan perkataan yang terkesan santai nan lempeng dari Sasuke tersebut menjawab tanya semua orang.

Wew, Santai sekali kau Sas!

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight KakaIru, ItaFemKyuu, SasoSaku, DeiXXX, NejiNaru**

**Rate : M **

**Gendre : Romance,Drama**

**Warning : YAOI,ANEH,GAJE, LIME, MPREG, TYPOS,DLL**

* * *

...

Pertama kali Naruto membuka matanya, rasanya sangat damai dan tentram. Dia menggeliat kecil namun tak berniat untuk bangun dari kasur empuknya. Lalu tiba-tiba badannya mengigil hebat mengingat mimpinya barusan.

"Oh God! Tadi itu mimpi yang mengerikan, ttebayou!" merindingnya saat mengingat seringai keji Sasuke dan pernyataan gilanya. _'Aaah.. Aku mengigil!'_ batinnya histeris sendiri. _'LUPAKAN! LUPAKAN ITU NARUTOO!'_

"Apanya yang menegrikan,un?" Deidara datang dibalik pintu dengan membawa segelas susu Vanila ditangannya. "Kau sudah sadar ternyata.. syukurlah un," katanya lagi tersenyum lega melihat Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa. Lalu dia duduk disamping adiknya setelah menyimpan gelasnya pada meja. Ia mengusap kepala Naruto dan memandang wajah mengkerut adiknya yang nampak sedang berpikir keras. Tetap terlihat imut dimata Deidara yang gemas.

"Sudah sadar?" beo Naruto heran. "Memangnya aku kenapa, Nii-chan?"

Deidara menghela napas panjang– menahan rasa kesalnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi. "Kau tak ingat? Kau pingsan setelah si kepala ayam itu mengataka ggrrr.. Ingin menikahimu," ujarnya menggeram menahan gemelutuk giginya yang beradu saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Ia benci si kepala ayam, titik.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dengan cepat. "Tu-tunggu Nii-chan! Ja-jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi?" tanyanya susah payah melotot horor kearah Nii-channya yang sedang menggeleng lemah penuh kemirisan. "Ya Tuhan! Si Teme itu memang sudah gila!" Serunya frustasi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia mengamati sekitar, dan ia yakin bahwa yang terjadi padanya bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Namun ,kenyataan pahit yang melandanya. Ya, Naruto masih berada diVila keluarga Uchiha.

Deidara memeluk Naruto. "Sudah tak apa, un. Nanti kita selesaikan masalah ini. Ayo kita keruang tamu, semuanya sudah menunggumu Naru-chan." Naruto mendesah berat kemudian mengikuti kakaknya dengan lemas. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Renungnya dalam hati.

Setibanya diruang tamu, Naruto disambut senyuman manis semua orang, anehnya– termasuk Fugaku. Akan tetapi, Ia anggap senyuman manis yang sedikit mencurigakan itu sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka 'senang' melihat ia sudah siuman. Sayangnya, Naruto memang terlalu polos, hingga ia lebih memilih ber_positif thinking_ ketimbang mendengar suara hatinya. Lantas Naruto mendudukan dirinya disamping Anikinya, Sasori. "Kau sudah baikan, Naru?" sang kakak mengelus rambut pirangnya penuh sayang.

"Ya!" Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang manis. Membuat semua orang ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah kawai itu. "Eh? Tem– maksudku Sasuke mana?" Refleks Naruto bertanya saat ia tak mendapati Boss- Pedofilnya disana.

Mikoto dan Kushina saling pandang kemudian terkikik, membuat Naruto heran dan sis_anya sweatdropped_. "Sasu-kun, pulang duluan Naru-chan. Dia diminta Itachi-kun dan Kyuu-chan membantu pekerjaannya diAmerika selama seminggu sebelum kepulangannya," jelas Mikoto seraya memandang Naruto penuh minat sehingga sang empu harus menelan ludahnya merasa tak enak. Oh yeah, ganjil sekali senyuman 'manis' itu. "Bibi, sudah mengabarkan kalau Naru-chan sudah siuman, Sasuke sangat lega mendengarnya."

"Oh," gumam Naruto pendek sedikit mengangguk kaku, dan sepertinya si pirang menyadari tentang bertanya soal Sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Hening..

"Errr... Ja-jadi ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto gelisah dan benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk saat semua orang terus menatapnya dengan senyuman– yang sekarang menurut Naruto– mengerikan. Artis tampan multi talenta itu melirik kearah Nii-chan dan Anikinya menuntut penjelasan, namun hanya dibalas padangan yang sulit untuk diartikan dari keduanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat hati Naruto semakin tak enak.

'_Mereka semua kenapa sih? Ada apa ini? Mereka mulai membuatku takut, ttebayo!'_

"Jadi begini Naruto.." Fugaku mengawali dengan semangat, Naruto menarik napas. "Ini soal pernikahanmu dan Sasuke," lanjut Fugaku yang terus berbicara dengan nada semangat yang terdengar aneh saat nada itu bercampur dengan nada datar .

_'Sudah kuduga.._' Desahnya dalam hati. _'Gah! Teme sialan! Pedofil!'_ pemuda itu terus menyerapah kepada Sasuke yang mungkin dilain tempat sedang menikmati kebahagiaannya.

"Kami semua sudah sepakat akan melaksanakan pertunangan kalian bulan depan," ujar Fugaku lugas.

Naruto seperti hendak pisan lagi karena shock. Deidara yang berada disisi Naruto mengguncangkan bahu sang adik untuk memastikan bahwa Naruto tak lupa bernapas.

"Ap- Ap-," rahang Naruto naik turun. Minato khawatir melihat anaknya yang seperti kehilangan kata-kata. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"Naruto berhasil memaksanya keluar. "Tunggu!" Dia berhenti. "Pertunangan aku dan Sasuke?!" pekiknya mulai bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Naru-chan tenang, un! Kau seperti akan pisan lagi,un!" Nii-channya yang mempunyai sifat_ brother complex_ itu terlihat khawatir.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?"! geram Naruto. Sasori hanya mengelus pundak sang adik untuk menenangkannya.

"Naruto dengarkan kami dulu!" Minato mulai berbicara saat melihat kepanikan diwajah putra bungsunya. "Ini memang pasti terlalu cepat untukmu, dan mungkin terlalu mendadak," lanjutnya. Dan yang lainnya ikut mengangguk seakan mendukung apa yang Minato katakan. "Sasuke sangat serius dengan pernyataannya. Dan kami semua sudah memutuskan untuk.. untuk.." Minato terus mengulang-ngulang seperti kepayahan saat akan melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya , "Untuk.. " Ini terasa berat untuknya, ia lalu menatap sang istri memelas dan seketika itu juga ia menelan ludahnya susah payah dan memantapkan hati. "Untuk merestui hubungan kalian dan memutuskan untuk kalian bertunangan bulan depan." Akhirnya keluar juga. Minato merinding saat melihat Kushina menyeringai dan memberinya isyarat jempol.

"Jangan bercanda! Ja-jadi Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyetujuinya? Dei-nii dan Saso-aniki juga?" pemuda itu menatap satu per satu wajah kedua orang tuanya dan kakak kembar tapi bedanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia mengdesah frustasi saat anggukan semangat Kushina dan tiga anggukan lemah lainnya menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kalian bisa melakukan ini semua padaku?" tanya Naruto tak habis pikir.

Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca dengan pandangan sayu. "Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun itu sangat mencintaimu. Kaa-san yakin dia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu," katanya dengan sangat manis dan lembut sehingga membuat Naruto tak tega untuk marah.

Mikoto ikut-ikutan. "Kushi-chan benar Naru-chan. Lagi pula dengan adanya pernikahan kalian maka Uchiha-Namikaze akan menjadi keluarga, itu adalah harapan kami semua, iyakan?" tanya wanita cantik itu meminta persetujuan semua orang, dan Fugaku mengagguk seraya tersenyum tipis. Catat! Fugaku tersenyum lagi. Sementara, Deidara dari tadi sudah komati-kamit sendiri, mengutuk Ibunya yang sudah mengancamnya, sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Naruto adik kecilnya yang manis akan menikah? Dengan seorang PRIA? _What the hell?_

Naruto yang diberi jurus mata ala kucing terbuang oleh Kushina dan Mikoto jadi semakin tak tega untuk marah dan membantah. Apalagi ini harapan semua orang. Apakah ia harus menghancurkan harapan kedua orang tuanya tersebut? Ia menggeleng lemah saat memikirkan tentang itu. Naruto itu anak baik dan berbakti, pasti tidak akan membuat orang tuanya kecewa. Diam-diam Kushina menyeringai, ia memang malaikat berhati iblis karena memanfaatkan kelemahan Naruto tersebut. Salahkan hasrat Fujoshinya yang kelewat dahaga itu. Ini memang kesialan Naruto. Cih..

_'Fufufu... Naru-chan dengan Sasuke-kun? Kyaaaa! Mereka sangat serasi, ttebene!' _batin sinting Kushina.

"Tapi–"

"Kau takkan menolak keinginan suci kami'kan Naru-chan sayang~?" Tiga Namikaze memutar matanya saat melihat Kushina mulai berhasil menggoyahkan pertahanan Naruto dengan wajah memelas hampir menangis dan alasan yang berlebihan itu.

"Tapi Kaa-san, Naru itu NORMAL! Dan juga–"

"Naru-chan, kau tak usah malu-malu untuk mengakuinya!" Mikoto memotong dengan semangat.

"Mengakuinya? Apa maksud bibi?" Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mikoto dengan penuh.

Wajah Mikoto berubah merah–malu-malu, kemudian ia memandang lekat Naruto yang mendadak takut karena seringai mesum itu keluar dari wanita anggun nan cantik macam Uchiha Mikoto. "Kau–" tunjuk Mikoto tepat dihidung Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto mengangguk kaku.

"Dan Sasuke pernah melalukan 'itu' kan? Dan Naru-chan tidak bisa berkilah dari kami, karena kami sudah melihat buktinya, Kyaaaaa!" Histeris wanita itu seraya menunjuk leher Naruto yang dipenuhi _kiss mark _yang diciptakan Sasuke_– _dengan indahnya_. _

HAH?!– baiklah Naruto ingin nangis sekarang.

"Dan Sasuke-kun juga sudah mengakuinya! Ah.. Bibi tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu, Kyaaa!"

JEGEEEEEERRRRRR!

_'BASTARD! GO TO HELL UCHIHAAAAAA!'_

Sekarang Naruto yakin, Uchiha memang diciptakan untuk menjadi iblis.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Tiga jam perjalanan Konoha- Amerika, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu cukup kelelahan. Setibanya di appartement mewah kakaknya ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa empuk berwarna cream itu. Itachi, si sulung Uchiha hanya mendengus mendapatkan kelakuan adiknya yang memang tak berubah. Tetap dingin, arogan dan tak sopan seperti biasa. Bahkan untuk sambutan yang ia berikan ditanggapi dengan cueknya oleh Sasuke. Keterlaluan sekali outotonya itu!

"Chk.. Tidak ada pelukan untuku, Sas?" tanya Itachi lebih bermaksud menyindir ketimbang bertanya namun tetap ditanggapi dingin oleh adiknya tersebut. Itachi mendesah pasrah karenanya, lalu memilih pergi kedapur untuk membawa beberapa minuman dan cemilan untuk Sasuke. Ia menaruh makanan itu dimeja sebelum ia duduk disofa yang sama dengan adiknya tersebut. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sedang meneguk minuman bersoda dengan dahaganya, Itachi tahu Sasuke pasti lelah. Ia teringat bagaimana ia menghubungi adiknya secara mendadak dan menyuruhnya kemari. Dengan alasan darurat, pria tampan berumur 30 tahun yang sudah menjadi ayah itu berhasil memaksa Sasuke– walaupun ia harus mendapatkan kemarahan adiknya terlebih dahulu. Meskipun sifat adiknya itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, tapi Itachi tahu Sasuke selalu peduli padanya.

"Istitirahatlah.. Besok kita bahasa masalahnya," katanya pengertian.

"Hn. Tidak perlu, sekarang saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik," sahut Sasuke seperti biasa _flat_. Mata onyx tajam Sasuke mengerling kearah sekitar dengan penasaran. "Kemana Rubah galakmu dan Kurama, aniki?" tanyanya heran saat tak mendapati wanita galak yang sudah menyandang predikat istri seorang Uchiha Itachi, dan Keponankan kecilnya yang hiperaktif, Uchiha Kurama.

Itachi mendengus ketika Sasuke tak pernah berubah untuk memanggil Senju-Uchiha Kyuub i– istrinya, dengan sebutan itu dari zaman ia masih pacaran. "Itu masalahnya. Kyuu-chan sedang mengunjungi Tou-san dan Kaa-san di Belanda bersama Kurama, tapi ia terserang demam disana. Ia memintaku untuk menjeput mereka disana besok," jelas Itachi kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Tapi besok aku harus mengadiri _meeting_ penting dan itu tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Jadi, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menggantikannya," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Hn," respon Sasuke tak berarti sedikit membuat Itachi yang sudah ngomong panjang lebar dongkol. Tapi ia harus sabar, yang penting Sasuke tak keberatan untuk membantunya. Itachi memang seorang persdir– seperti Sasuke– namun ia mengelola perusahaan Seju corp, perusahaan milik Istrinya Senju Kyuubi. Fugaku sendiri tak keberatan anak sulungnya itu memilih mengurus perusahaan miik menantunya, karena bagaimanapun Kyuubi adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan besar tersebut. Ia beranggapan selama masih ada Sasuke yang bersedia mengurus _Uchiha entertaiment –_ perusahaannya– itu bukanlah masalah. Terlebih, banyak keuntungan yang diterima Fugaku dengan bekerja sama denganperusahaan tersebut. Uchiha sekali bukan?

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa keheningan yang lalu, dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel yang ia matikan sejak tadi karena perjalanan, lalu menghidupkannya.

"Kau hanya perlu mempelajari dokumen yang telah kubuat saja," sahut Itachi seraya mengambil cemilan yang ia bawa sendiri.

"Hn."

"Chk.. Kau tak pernah merubah kebiasaanmu outoto! Semakin mirip Tou-san," komentar Itachi jengkel karena ia harus mendengar jawaban 'Hn' terus dari adiknya, yang ditanggapi putaran mata onyx Sasuke yang tak peduli sama sekali. Setelah ponsel Sasuke aktif kembali, beberapa email langsung diterimanya. Dia membuka satu persatu pesan itu dengan wajah datar karena isinya yang tak menarik sama sekali seperti pemberitahuan jadwal baru dari Kakashi. Hingga, wajar datar itu berubah menjadi seringai yang begitu lebar saat ia membuka email dari sang Kaa-san. Itachi yang melihat bagaimana wajah adiknya yang jarang berekspresi menjadi tertarik.

"Mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik eh?" tanya Itachi kepo.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke sembari beranjak dan membawa kopernya hendak pergi kekamar, ingin segera beristirahat.

"Ayolah.. Sasuke," gemas Itachi membuat Sasuke mendengus mendengar nada yang sama sekali tak Uchiha itu dari mulut kakaknya. "Apakah itu seorang gadis?" tebak Itachi.

Sasuke berhenti dari kemudian menoleh kearah kakaknya. "Menurutmu?" seringainya.

Itachi tertegun sebentar. "Oh wow! Gadis hebat manakah yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta?!" serunya heboh sendiri–salah faham. "Aku harus mengenalnya!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Segera, kau akan mengtahuinya, baka-aniki," sahut Sasuke santai kemudian membuka pintu kamar tamu yang biasa ia pakai jika sedang kesana dan menutupnya, meninggalkan Itachi dibelakang yang masih tak percaya mendengar adiknya yang berhati sebeku dan sedingin es telah jatuh cinta. Kyuu-chan pasti kaget! Pikir Itachi.

Pemuda dengan wajah sempurna itu menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang, seringai itu masih setia bertengger diwajahnya yang putih tanpa cela. Sasuke sepertinya sedang bahagia, sangat malah. "Kau tidak pernah bisa lepas dariku Dobe-chan. Apapun yang terjadi Kau hanya milikku.. Milikku seorang .. khekhekhe.." gumamnya seraya terkekeh– terdengar seperti seorang psikopat dengan menekan setiap suku kata sehingga membuatnya terdengar mutlak.

**'Sasuke, kami semua berhasil membujuk Naru-chan untuk bertunangan denganmu bulan depan. Sesuai keinginanmu sayang~'**

**Ps: Kau harus menepati janjimu pada Kaa-san untuk mengirimkan gambar yang sudah Kaa-san pesan!**

Aah.. memiliki otak jenuis seperti Sasuke memang sangat menguntungkan, apalagi yang diimbangi dengan kelicikannya. Fufufu.. Apapun akan dilakukannya, demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, termasuk memanfaatkan kelemahan semua orang.

Karena..

Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan! Dan ia harus mendapakan Naruto untuknya, hanya untuknya. Siapapun yang menghalanginya, maka bersiaplah menghadapi Neraka yang ia buat. Hohoho.. Obsesi akan Naruto membuat Sasuke menjelma menjadi seorang iblis yang nyata. Mengerikan.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Naruto masih berada dimansion kedua orang tuanya besama kakak-kakaknya. Tiga hari itu juga ia habiskan untuk bermalas-malasan menikmati masa cuti kerja –yang diberikan Sasuke– sekaligus memberikan kesempatan untuk manajernya– Iruka, beristirahat atau pacaran dengan paman mesum a.k.a Kakashi. Seperti sekarang, pemuda itu masih bergumul dibawah selimut tebalnya walau sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Tubuh yang terbilang mungil itu menggeliat kecil saat mendengar suara Nii-channya yang membangunkan dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, Naru bangun Nii-chan!" serunya menjawab panggilan Deidara.

Naruto tak langsung beranjak, ia memilih merenung sendiri. Mengingat kejadian tempo hari yang hampir membuatnya skor jantung karena perbuatan nekad Sasuke. Ia mendesah berat, tangannya mengurut pangkal hidungnya yang sedikit pening. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kejadian luar biasa yang menimpa kehidupannya yang nyaman. Dimulai dari Hinata dan Kiba, yang membuat dunia keartisan Naruto jadi kacau karena kejaran wartawan ,sehingga ia harus ekstra mengeluarkan tenaga saat ia pergi _shooting,_dan jadwalnya jadi kacau. Naruto bahkan sudah cukup merasakan sakit hati saat kekasih dan sahabatnya berkhianat. Sekarang apalagi? Kenapa ia harus mendapatkan masalah tentang pernikahan bodoh itu dengan bos pedofilnya? Tidak cukupkah kehidupannya yang sudah kacau sekarang bertambah kacau?

"Jika memang aku harus menikah diusia muda aku rela, tapi bisakah pasanganku Normal? Tidak gila seperti Si TEME?! Dan terpenting–" Naruto berhenti untuk menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang mendadak memburu, kemudian melanjutkan, "kenapa aku harus menikah dengan seorang PRIAAAA?!" teriaknya berguling-guling diatas kasur dengan frustasi. Keadaan yang memprihatinkan untuk artis papan atas seperti Naruto. Pemuda itu berhenti, dan mencoba mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berbuat nekad seperti bunuh diri– misalnya.

Dan yang membuat Naruto lebih frustasi adalah..

Kenapa ia harus menerima pernikahan itu?

Bisa saja kan menolak? Ah.. Pasti ini gara-gara kekuatan iblis para Uchiha! Pikir Naruto kalap mulai tidak bisa berpikir rasional. Pemuda itu kemudian dengan lemas membawa dirinya kekamar mandi dan tiga puluh menit selanjutnya ia sudah siap dengan penampilan kasualnya. Mencoba menyemangati dirinya, pemuda itu lantas bernyanyi solo, menyanyikan salah satu single nya yang lagi cihuy dipasar indusrti.

"Dei-niichan~,Saso-aniki~, Ohayou!" sapa Naruto secerah mentari kepada kakaknya yang sibuk menonton Tv.

"Ohayou Naruu!" balas kedua kakaknya kompak tersenyum tak kalah lebar kepada adik kesayangannya. Naruto segera menghampiri kedua kakaknya, dan duduk diantara Deidara- Sasori. Ia mengembungkan pipinya sebal saat tahu apa yang sedang kedua kakaknya tonton. Infotaiment lagi? Oh My God! Sepertinya kedua kakaknya itu tidak pernah bosan untuk melihat perkembangan gosip mengenai dirinya. Dasar _brother complex_!

"Ne, kenapa sih harus nonton gosip menyebalkan itu?" tanya Naruto merajuk manyun seraya berusaha merebut remot yang dipegang Sasori tapi percuma.

"Kami harus harus mengetahui perkembangan gosipnya, un! Lihatlah.. Sekarang semakin tak masuk akal saja! Namikaze si artis multi talenta depersi karena patah hati? Tidakkah itu keterlaluan, un? " sungut Deidara kesal mengomentari gosip yang beredar yang semakin memanas karena ketidakhadirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan. "Ayolah.. Itu bukanlah hal yang luar biasa! Namanya juga gosip. Apalagi gosip tentang Naru yang tampan dan super ganteng ini! Heheheh~!" Tukas Naruto dengan cengir narsisnya, membuat Sasori _sweatdrop _dan Deidara gemas.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dijawab gelengan Naruto yang sibuk menjauhkan tangan Deidara dari pipinya. "Aniki sudah siapkan sarapan dimeja makan. Makanlah dulu, akhir-akhir ini kesehatanmu menurun Naru," lanjut Sasori seraya menggeplak Deidara yang nyaris menganiaya lebih ganas lagi pipi Naruto kesayangannya.

"SASO-BAKA! GRRR!" Marah Deidara.

"Rasakan itu, weee! Dasar Nii-chan jahat! Hahaha.." Girang Naruto yang merasa dibelain Anikinya. Sementara itu Deidara hanya melotot kearah adiknya yang sedang tertawa puas. Naruto tak memperdulikan pelototan maut itu, dengan sengaja ia malah berpura-pura tak melihatnya mengindahkan aura setan yang menguar dari kakaknya yang semakin pekat. "Eh? Saso-aniki yang masak? Memangnya Kaa-san kemana?" tanyanya heran sekaligus senang. Sejak kepergian kedua kakaknya ke Harvad, Naruto belum pernah merasakan kelezatan masakan Sasori lagi. Anikinya yang satu ini memang jago masak, tidak seperti Deidara yang Hobby meledakan dapur dengan masakan gatotnya.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san harus pergi ke Taiwan untuk beberapa hari. Katanya ada _meeting_ mendadak," jelas Sasori sama-sama tidak ambil pusing kekesalan Deidara yang semakin memuncak karena merasa dicuekin.

"Oh.. Okey! Makasih Aniki~," sahut Naruto kemudian segera melesat kedapur untuk menikmati masakan sang kakak.

"Hmm.." balas pemuda merah marun itu seraya tersenyum kecil dan mematikan TV, lalu pergi meninggalkan Deidara yang pundung dipojokan kursi–sendirian. Kasihan.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Tak lama, suara bel rumah terdengar diseluruh penjuru kediaman mewah itu. Naruto masih asik dengan sarapan enaknya buatan sang kakak, ia memilih melanjutkan makannya. Toh masih ada pelayan'kan yang bisa membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu? Kenapa ia harus repot-repot?

"Wuiih.. Saso-aniki memang jago masak!" Pujinya seraya terus menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap. Ramen kari ayam memang enak, apalagi disajikan dengan daging yang banyak! Ah.. Indahnya hidup! Biarlah ia sejenak melupakan masalahnya saat memakan makanan terenak sedunia ini– err.. menurutnya.

"Naruto-sama?" Panggil seseorang.

"Hmm.. Ada apa Ebisu-san?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menelan makanan berlemak tinggi itu, menunggu apa yang akan pelayannya katakan.

Belum sempat menjawab sang majikan, suaranya terpotong oleh teriakan cempreng seorang wanita.

"KYAAA! NARU-CHAN!"

Naruto _sweatdrop_ seketika saat melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pink berkibar berlari kearahnya. Dan..

Grap!

"Akh! Sakura-neechan! Jangan memelukku erat-erat begini! Ugh.. Aku bisa mati,ttebayo!"

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu terkekeh tak berdosa sama sekali tak peduli dengan gerutuan pemuda dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu malah membuat pelukkannya semakin mengerat, membuat Naruto semakin tersiksa karenanya. Oh sungguh, Naruto itu tidaklah lemah. Dia masih seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih dibandingkan wanita. Tapi beda kamus kalau yang dihadapi adalah seorang Haruno Sakura. Naruto yakin wanita ini punya hubungan kekerabatan dengan makhluk hijau bernama Hulk.

Cup! Cup!

Dua kecupan dipipi gembil Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya melepaskan pelukkan mautnya. "Ne~ Apa kabar Naru-chan? Kau baik-baik sajakan? Maksudku– digosip itu kau katanya sedang dalam keadaan buruk, Nee-chan sangat khawatir, jadi Nee-chan langsung kesini! Nee-chan juga sangat merindukanmu! " Cerocos Sakura, sedangkan Naruto dalam keadaan mengembalikan napasnya yang hampir tak berhembus lagi akibat ulah calon kakak iparnya.

_'Kami-sama.. Dia benar-benar tak berubah! Tetap mengerikan!' _serunya dalam hati.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya–lega. "Ya ampun! Kenapa Nee-chan tidak mengatakan secara langsung kalau Nee-chan merindukan Saso-aniki sih?" gerutunya memutar matanya sebal.

Sakura nyengir. "Heheh.. Itu juga sih!" Katanya malu-malu. "Tapi benarkan kau tak apa?" tanyanya lagi khawatir. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kecil. Sakura terlihat lega karenanya. "Itu baru Naru-chanku yang ku kenal!" Katanya senang seraya mengacak surai pirang pemuda manis yang sangat disukainya.

Naruto nampak tak suka dengan perlakuan Sakura yang membuatnya seperti anak kecil. Hey! Naruto itu 19 tahun, pria pula! "Hentikan itu Sakura-neechan!" tepis Naruto yang dihadiahi kikikan wanita cantik itu.

"Ya sudah.. Nee-chan mau keatas dulu! Sepertinya Saso-kun sudah menunggu!" Pamitnya seraya melambai dengan wajah sedikit merona, meninggalkan Naruto yang menggerutu karena sikap Sakura yang tak berubah itu. Selanjutnya, Naruto kembali memakan ramennya yang sempat terpotong. Slluurp.. Srllluup! Enyaak!

"Ehm.. Na-Naruto-sama?"

"Eh? Ebisu ada apa lagi?"

"Gomen.. Tapi tamu anda sudah menunggu," katanya seraya menunduk kepada sang majikan. Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya saat mendengar kalimat Ebisu. Tamu untuknya? Dia kira hanya Sakura yang datang.

"Ya sudah.. Suruh tunggu diruang tamu, aku akan kesana setelah menghabiskan ini!" cengirnya seraya menunjuk Ramen dengan sumpitnya. Ebisu tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah majikannya yang masih kekanakan. Lalu segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

Beberapa saat saat setelah kepergian Ebisu, Naruto berhasil menghabiskan porsi besar ramen itu. Ia segera beranjak seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit kembung akibat terlalu banyak menampung ramen. Namun, ia sedikit meringgis saat merasakan gejolak diperutnya yang kemudian mendorong kearah tenggorokannya, serasa mau muntah. Naruto berhasil menahannya, lalu bergegas menemui sang tamu. Naruto berharap yang datang bukanlah Sasuke. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang. Semoga saja, harapnya.

"Neji-san?" Panggil Naruto sedikit tak percaya melihat siapa yang duduk dikursi ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze. Neji berdiri, kemudian tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto yang sedang menghampirinya. Setelah Naruto menyuruhnya duduk kembali, pria Hyuuga itu memandang wajah manis yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Apa kabar Naru?" Tanya Neji mengawali.

"Ano.. Baik," sahut Naruto. "Etoo.. Ada apa ya Neji-san?" _To the point_ Naruto setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang Hyuuga.

Neji kembali tersenyum kecil. Ia mengerti mengapa Naruto bertanya demikian. Bagaimana tidak? Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba kesini pastilah mengganjal untuk Naruto. "Aku kesini karena sejujurnya khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Naru." Naruto nampak tertegun. Neji melanjutkan berbicara, "beberapa hari ini aku datang berniat menemuimu ditempat kerjamu. Tapi Iruka-san bilang kau sedang cuti. Apa benar tak apa?" tanyanya setelah menjelaskan.

Naruto tersenyum seraya menggeleng kecil. "Terima kasih, tapi aku benar-benar tak apa. Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa Neji-san mencariku?" Naruto sedikit mengeluh saat gejolak ditenggorokannya kembali menyerangnya. _'Aku ingin muntah!'_ batinnya menahan.

Neji sepertinya menyadari raut wajah Naruto menjadi khawatir. "Benarkah? Kau tampak pucat, Naru?" sekali lagi Neji memastikan namun tetap dijawab gelengan oleh Naruto. Neji menghela napas panjang sebelum berbicara. "Aku mencarimu untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpamu bersama Hime. Kami sangat menyesal untuk itu. Mohon maafkan!"Neji sedikit membungkukan badanya.

"Ah! Neji-san jangan seperti itu!" Naruto terlihat tak enak. "Aku benar-benar telah memaafkan Hinata. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Aku ikut senang jika Kiba dan Hinata bahagia. Hehehe~"

Kali ini Neji Hyuuga yang tertegun. Wajah yang tenang itu sedikit mengasilkan rona merah yang samar. Hey! Senyuman Naruto itu loh, maknyus banget. "Kau memang malaikatKU Naru," lirih Neji pelan.

"Eh? Apa Neji-san mengatakan sesuatu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya nampak imut. Neji menggeleng seraya menahan laju darah pada hidungnya yang nyaris tumpah melihat pemandangan indah itu. "Tidak," jawabnya pendek.

Naruto manggut-manggut, kemudian nyengir polos. "Yosh! Neji-san jangan sungkan seperti tadi ya!"

Neji tertawa kecil, hatinya menghangat saat ia bisa kembali melihat keceriaan yang beberapa waktu kebelakang tak dilihatnya. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Naru," ujar Neji keceplosan.

Eh?

Naruto membatu terlihat kaget mendengarnya. Matanya sedikit membola saat memandang wajah cool Neji. Entah kenapa dimatanya sekarang bukanlah sosok Neji yang dilihatnya. Tapi..

_'Sasuke..' _

Wajah tersenyum Sasuke tiba-tiba terbenak diotaknya. Wajah Naruto pun merona karenanya. Sayangnya, Neji tampak salah faham dengan ekspresi Naruto sekarang. Ia kira wajah merona Naruto yang manis itu karena ulahnya yang berhasil membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Sang Hyuuga'pun terbang dengan angannya.

"Naru?" panggil Neji menyadarkan Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Si pirang tersentak karenanya, buru-buru ia mengelengkan kepalanya cepat.

_'Ya Tuhan! Apa aku baru saja membayangkan si Teme? Noooooooo! Ada apa denganmu wahai Naru ganteng?!'_ batinnya lebay bikin Author kejang.

Naruto lalu tersadar dengan perkataan Neji tadi. Ia merasa tak enak karenanya. "Err... tadi itu maksudnya apa ya?" tampangnya sedikit berubah horor sedikit menahan rasa mual yang semakin menjalar.

"Lupakan saja," kata Neji enteng seraya mesem-mesem sendiri– masih salah faham. Naruto mengangguk tak yakin.

Hening..

"Ugh.." lenguh Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sepertinya ia sudah tak kuat untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi. Ia berdiri, sehingga membuat Neji terfokus kepadanya.

"Kenapa Naru?" tanya Neji khawatir. Naruto menggeleng, lalu mengisyaratkan tangannya kepada Neji untuk menunggunya. Narutopun berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Neji yang terheran-heran.

.

.

HOEKK HOEEKK HOEEKK!

Naruto mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. Ia mengerang saat rasa pening dikepalanya menyebar keakar setiap syaraf yang ada diotaknya, menyebabkannya terasa tertusuk-tusuk jarum. Tak berapa lama ia kembali muntah-muntah hebat.

"Naru, kau kenapa,un?!" panik Deidara yang tadi mengikuti Naruto berlari, lalu ia memijit pundak Naruto yang tengah muntah hebat.

"Hoekk.. uhg.. Hoekk..!" Naruto kembali muntah, kemudian mencuci mulutnya dengan air yang ia dapatkan darik kran. "Hosh.. Hosh..." Nafasnya terengah. "Naru mual, Nii-chan.. ugh.."

Deidara mendesah berat. "Akhir-akhir ini kau sering muntah-muntah,un. Kaya orang hamil saja,un!" ceplos Deidara tanpa sadar, membuat Naruto kesal saat itu juga.

"JANGAN BERCANDA NII-CHAN! TIDAK LUCU TAU!" Teriaknya tak habis pikir. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan lemah.

_'Bahkan Naru-chan lebih sensitif dari biasanya.. Janga-jangan...'_ Pikir Deidara kemana-mana, namun segera dienyahkannya. Pikiran macam apa itu? Naruto'kan cowo hey!

"Ya sudah, sekarang Naru-chan istirahat dulu,Oke? Biar Nii-chan antar!" Tukas Deidara yang diamini Naruto dengan lemas.

AAAAA

.

.

_"Aaahnn.. mmmhh.. Sasukeehh.. ahnn.."_

_"Panggil namaku Naru.. ahh.."_

_"Le-lebih.. ahh.. mmh.. lebih cepat.. ahhh.. Sasukeeh.."_

_"Sas.. uuh.. keeh.. ahnn.. ngh.. mmmh!"_

_"SASUKEEE!"_

_"NARUTOO!"_

Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah merah padam dan peluh memenuhi tubuh atletisnya. Matanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri, kemudian mengerang pelan seraya menjambak rabutnya terlihat frustasi.

"Shit!" Umpatnya lirih.

Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi bercinta dengan Naruto. Indah sih, tapi itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Lihat sekarang! Celananya lagi-lagi harus lengket dengan cairannya sendiri. Semenjak kejadian dimana ia 'bercinta' dengan Naruto– kalau tidak mau disebut memperkosa– pemuda Uchiha itu selalu dihantui dengan tubuh indah Naruto yang mengerang dibawahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, ia akan menjadi seperti orang gila karena tersiksa dengan kerinduannya akan seorang Naruto. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai seperti ini? Sungguh sulit diterima akal sehat! Bahkan seorang model paling cantik sekelas Haku pun tak sedikitpun membuat Sasuke tertarik. Tapi Naruto? Pemuda itu bahkan sudah mencuri hati Sasuke saat pertemuan pertama meraka. Lama-lama membuatnya semakin kecanduan dengan sosok Naruto, dan berhasil membuatnya menjadi sosok yang obsesif dan posesif seperti sekarang. Ironis.

Sasuke dengan malas bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia mengambil handuk kemudian beranjak kekamar mandi. Sebelum memandikan tubuhnya, Sasuke menatap dirinya dibalik cermin. Sempurna, ia yakin melihat sosok dirinya yang sempurna dengan wajah tampan tanpa cela dan tubuh atletis bak model. Bukannya narsis, tapi Sasuke tidak bodoh untuk menilai dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya tiba-tiba membentuk sebuah seringai, dengan sorot mata yang tajam ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau–" ucapnya menunjuk cermin layaknya sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. "Sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan uke manismu," lanjutnya dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

"Akan kubuat kau tergila-gila padaku, bocah rubah!" katanya seraya meninggalkan cermin dengan kepercayaan diri penuh. "Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto.." gumamnya lagi lirih.

Ah.. Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menanti hari esok. Besok ia akan kembali ke Konoha dan HARUS langsung menemui Naruto kesayangannya. Apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Deidara dengan telaten menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan selimut berwarna oranyenya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Naruto tertidur. Dia mendesah berat, tiga hari kebelakang Naruto selalu seperti ini membuat Deidara khawatir saja. Jikapun masuk angin maka itu akan sembuh dalam waktu semalam tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Anak itu malah terlihat semakin parah, dan itu selalu terjadi dipagi sampai siang dan terjadi lagi saat malam hari. Sepolos-polosnya Deidara, tapi ia juga pintar. Gejala seperti ini nyaris seperti wanita hamil, akan tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Naruto kan laki-laki? Meskipun Deidara tahu, Naruto pernah 'melakukannya' dengan calon suami semenya. Apa mungkin?

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa sih yang ku pikirkan?" Bisiknya seraya beranjak setelah meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis didahi sang adik. "Mungkin lebih baik besok kupaksa Naru-chan untuk pergi kedokter."

Blam!

Pintu tertutup dengan hati-hati. Namikaze kedua itu segera bergegas, karena ia akan segera menemui tamu yang ditinggalkan adiknya. Ia berjalan melewati kamar Sasori, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saat ia mendengar suara-suara aneh didalam kamar tesebut. Seperti suara desahan seorang wanita? Penasaran, akhirnya Deidara nekad mendekati kamar tersebut dan suara itu semakin jelas tertangkap oleh suaranya.

"Akh.. ahhnn.. Le-lebih cepat Sa.. ahh.. soo-kunhh.."

"Hhh..ahh.. kau sempit seklih Sakurah.. uuh.."

"Ahhh.. ahhn... mmmhh.. Fasterr uhnn Sasoorii.."

Mata Deidara terbelalak sempurna. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu kalau Sasori seceroboh itu untuk melupakan ia menutup pintu. Kedua mata aquamarinenya dengan jelas melihat bagaimana adegan panas itu terjadi, dimana Sasori dengan gencarnya 'menghajar' Sakura yang terus mengerang dibawahnya.

_Oh Shit!_ HOT banget!

"Saso-baka-hentai! Kenapa dia ceroboh sekali ,un? Gila permainannya mantep,un!" Seru Deidara berbisik. "Mentang-mentang gak ada Tou-san dan Kaa-san, dia melakukannya dirumah! Bikin iri saja,un!" kesal Deidara setengah iri. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian kekesalannya berubah menjadi seringai licik.

Lalu?

Set! Ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dan dengan kekehan liciknya ia merekam semua kegiatan Sasori dengan Sakura. "Khukhukhu.. Kali ini kau akan kalah,un! Lihat saja, ini akan ku manfaatkan!" kekehnya dengan wajah iblis.

Haaah.. Sepertinya Deidara melupakan tujuannya tadi. Apa kabar Neji ya?

26 menit kemudian..

Klik! Deidara menyimpan videonya dengan sukses. Lalu, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tak lupa menutup pintu dahulu. Ya, bagaimanapun sebagai saudara kembar Deidara itu _care_ sama Sasori, walaupun beda sih. Pemuda itu berjalan lambat, sangat malah. "Ugh.." Lenguhnya tiba-tiba. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Deidara menengok kebawah celananya. "Sial!" rutuknya. Wajah pemuda berwajah uke itu merah padam dengan peluh membasahi dahinya. Setengah jam memonton adegan panas SasoSaku ternyata membuat sesuatu diselangkanyannya membengkak. Deidara terus merutuki Sasori karenanya. Ah.. Nelangsanya hidup menjomblo itu begini jadinya. Salahkan mantan kekasihnya– Shion– yang selingkuh sehingga membuat Deidara sedikit jera untuk lebih dekat dengan seorang wanita._ 'Enak nya jadi Sasori, punya kekasih setia seperti Sakura,un!' _batinnya nelangsa sekaligus ngiri.

Eh?

"Yak! Aku lupa menemui tamunya Naru-chan,un!" Pekiknya seraya berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

...

Neji duduk dikursinya dengan gelisah, sesekali mata peraknya melirik kearah jam tangannya. Naruto lama sekali, ini sudah hampir satu jam. Tapi pemuda manis itu tak menampakan batang hidungnya juga, membuatnya khawatir. Apa Neji cari saja? Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda yang dicintainya tesebut.

Tap Tap Tap..

Suara langkah kaki berderap cepat tertangap telinga Naji. Sang Hyuuga berharap suara itu milik Naruto. Ia pun menoleh akan tetapi tak mendapati Naruto disana. Sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya, saat ia melihat pemuda pirang yang berpostur lebih tinggi dari Naruto menghampirinya.

"Gomen, membuat anda menunggu lama,un!" Ujar Deidara dengan nada yang terengah antara capek dan menahan 'sesuatu'.

Glup! Neji menelan ludahnya gugup dengan nafas yang tertahan. "Y-ya." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya sementara sepasang mata perak itu masih setia memandang Deidara dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Syukurlah.. haah," ucapnya menghela nafas. "Maaf, sepertinya Naru kurang sehat. Dari kemarin dia kurang enak badan. Dia memang selalu memaksakan diri dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja,un. Dia sekarang sudah istirahat! Katanya mohon maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu begitu saja, umm.."

"Neji. Panggil saja begitu!" potong Neji, Deidara mengangguk.

"Baiklah Neji-san. Harap memaklumi adik saya," lanjut Deidara tersenyum manis.

"O-oh.. Ya tak apa. Sampaikan salamku untuk Naru dan semoga cepat sembuh . Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit pemuda tampan dengan perangai kalem itu sedikit membungkukan badannya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Arigato. Aku akan sampaikan!" Sahut Deidara ramah kemudian memandang punggung Neji yang menjauh. Lalu Deidara berbalik hendak pergi kekamarnya, sebelum panggilan dari suara baritone Neji menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Namikaze-san!"

"Un?"

"Bolehkah saya tahu Nama anda?" Deidara sedikit mengernyit sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali.

"Deidara. Namikaze Deidara." Neji tersenyum kecil, selanjutnya kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Deidara mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Sesampainya dimobil Neji mengatur nafasnya kembali. Ia mendengus kecil dengan mulut yang menyeringai. "Apa semua Namikaze itu cantik dan... menggoda?" gumamnya pelan sebelum melajukan mobil mewah putihnya membelah jalan.

.

.

**Tbc..**

.

.

Hahaha.. #ketawahambar

Oke Kira harap setelah baca chap ini para Reader kagak cengok apalagi ngebanting meja..

Kenapa?

Kira lebih dari sadar untuk ke-gaje-an chapter kali ini. Jadi mohon maklum yeah.. Ha.. #Ditimpuk

Aih.. lebih baik Kira sekarang bales Riview aje ya tapi gomen nih disingakat aja ya..! Sekalian mau ngenalin chibi Uchiha, karakter OC yang bakalan maen di next chap. Sape ya?

Nah.. kite panggil aja langsung! Kur.. Kur! #teriak pake toak lambai tangan ke bocah oranye.

Kurama: Grr.. #deathglare . Kur?

Me: #nelenLudah.. Oke maksud aye Kurama-chan! #ngelengos. Nah.. Mumpung ada disini, sono kenalin deh nama n riwayat hidup ku-chan sebelum bantuin kakak ehmimutehm ini balas riview!#nyengir awesome

Kurama: #nahanMuntah. O-key deh..! haloo.. My Name is Uchiha papa Itachi sama Mama Kyuubi. Rambutku oranye mirip mama Kyuu, tapi kulit ,mata semuanya mirip papa sih.. engh.. Kecuali keriputnya deh.. he..#nyengir

Me:#sweatdrop. Mirip kyuubi nih bocah.. Oke.. Umur berapa? Terus kesukaannya apa?

Kurama: Hn. Umur 4 tahun. Kesukaaanya sama kaya papa, Onigiri buatan mama Kyuu! Eng.. sama- uhm.. #blush

Me: Napa lu cah? #bingung

Kurama: #blush.. Sama Su-suka .. Kak Naruto! #kepiting rebus

Me: Oh.. #lempeng.. saingan dong, sam om lu yang teme itu?

Kurama: #mayun.. Iya! Tapi aku tak akn menyerah karena itulah jalan Ninjaku! Hahah..

Me: #ngegeplak pala bocah. Serius! Nih.. #nyodorin buku!

Kurama: [nih orang beneran kagak seru!] #megangin kepala. Jahat~! #ambil buku

Me: nape mau nangis? Kagak bakal terpengaruh deh.. seimut2nya yu, tetep imutan... #liat kaca

Kurama: #kejang.. Oke deh cepet! Aku mau syuting lagi! #kesal

Me: yaudah bacain deh tuh pertanyaannya ntar aye jawab atu2.. #ngupil

Kurama : #ngangguk.. Dengerin nih pertanyaanya! SasoDei kembar, twincest dong? Apdet kilat ya? Itakyuu ga ada? Naru hamilkan? Sasu diterimakan lamarannya? Neji suka Naru? NejiNaru ada lemon gak? Ada yang suka sama sasu lagi gak? Ini fic ampe berapa cahpter? Trus si Dei pasangannya sama siapa? #nyerocos lempeng

Me: #nganga, nelen ludah.. Lu bocah! Kira-kira dong kalo nanya! Atu-atu nape? Kan bingung mau jawab gimana! Dasar.. #elus dada..

Yaudah deh.. jawabnya dikomulatifkan.. ehm...

SasoDei emang sengaja dibikin kembar, soalnya pengen sesuatu yang baru aja, ya walopun sedikit memaksa sih.. ha.. gak, disini mereka ga ada hubungan kesana. Mereka tetep jadi sodara yang rukun. Kira sengaja bikin mrk kmbar coznya pengen mereka berdua punya pasangan masing-masing tapi ikatan antara sasodei tetep kuat, jadi sodara kembar aja.

Sori.. Kira ga bisa apdet kilat.. soalnya Kira udah gak kaya dulu lagi, kesibukan diduta meningkat. Jadi, kalo ada waktu luang aja kira bisa ngetik-ngetik. Gomen ne.. moga ada yang setia ..

ItaKyuu? Tadinya ga akan ada tuh pair. Tapi.. emang sih rada kurang kalo gak ada mreka. Jadi rencananya next chap bakalan ada. Tapi sorry lagi gak YAOI coznya FemKyuu.. yah.. Pengen aja. He..

Ini FIC pastinya MPREG. Jadi, pasti juga dong Narunya.. ehm ehm... hehe..

Neji jelas udah jadi saingan dari awal buat Sasuke. tapi.. kehadirannya gak bakalan extrem coznya Kira punya rencana lain n Fic ini gak bakalan dibikin berat. Mau fokus ke Bastard-an Sasuke aja n cara tuh orang naklukin Naru. Jadi, Lemon NejiNaru dipastikan ga ada. He..

Sasu diterima? Jawaban ada di chap atas.. Sasu ada yang ngejar2? Entar deh dipikirin lagi kesononya.. kalo dihadirkan sekarang bakal rumit. Kira males.. ahaha... #tengok fic lain yang rumit

Fic ini rencananya bakal rada panjang, jadi lebihlah di 10 chapter.. hihi...

Dei pasangannya siapa? Oh.. masih rahasia. Kalo ada yang req juga boleh ko.. he..

Fyuuh... #ngelap keringat+ celingak celinguk.. Kurama kemana ya? Err... ko gak ada? Masa boso ah.. kabur kali yee.. ahahah... #dibekep..

Nah.. segitu aja Minna.. Gomen nih ngikut ngegaje.. maklum author lagi stress ya kaya gini.. he..

Makasih buat yang udah mau riview, gomen kalo pertanyaannya masih belum kejawab semuanya... Sekali lagi maaf..

Terus Kira juga gak bisa sebutin atu-atu yang udah ngeriview, gomen.. but... thanks.. #pelukcium

Ahkir kata..

Reviewnya jangan lupa! #kaloBerkenan :D

Jaa ne~


End file.
